reincarnation
by busard
Summary: Can a past life change an actual life ? Let Teela and Adam find about this. I'm not very good at summary so read and enjoy this.
1. First dreams

hey ! Here i come again ! I have just watch "the secret of grayskull" from the 2000's show and it give me this idea. Sorry if i'm a bit out of character but i don't really know the new show. Neitherless, i hope you enjoy this.

Chapter 1 : First dreams

This was a calm night for once. Neither Skeletor nor the others evil men are come around the palace since a month and all the master appreciate this rest in the middle of the war against the evil side. Among them the most happy man was indeed Prince Adam. He really enjoy the peace and for once no-one criticism him, not even Teela. So this night he came to bed with no idea that this night might change his life forever.

??

The hunting was not what the young man prefer, but his cousin want absolutly go to hunt and no-one go against the wish of the crown prince. It 's not simple to be the nephew of the King of Eternia and not have a single country to rule. His father had lost his throne at the time of the war against the snake men and his familly must have ask for the hospitality of his uncle. His father and mother have die soon after they arrived in the palace of his uncle and since then the orphan was raise by the servant. He never come around his uncle's familly until he is seventeen years old. since then he is consider like a jester for his cousin amusement.

His uncle had a big familly, he had four wifes and twelve children, but only his first son is important for him. The other are soon married with the noble familly around to give more power and importance at his kingdom. The king had never pay attention at the education of his nephew and the boy had can learn what he want. The young man know that his uncle want to marry him too but with no country it is not simple to find a woman who willing marry him . This is great relief for the young man. He don't want to marry without love like his others cousins and he think he is lucky to amuse the crown prince so he can continue to study like he want. His life is not miserable but it 's not a happy life too. Often he dream of a fife where he have a familly who love him and where he can be him without an act to play. But this always is only a dream.

This day his cousin is bored and he decide to go to hunt, so the young man had no other choice but follow his cousin. The hunting is what the noble prefer like activity and his cousin is one of the best hunter in the world. But there is one prey he had never killing : the falcon. His cousin want so dreadly to kill a falcon that this is an obsessive idea for him. The young man had read a story about a magic people who can transform themselves in animals and this is why he hate so much the hunt.

After the morning at hunting and killing many animals, the crown prince had see the prey he want. It's a brown falcon who seems to watch the hunters with no fear. the prince is to impatient to kill the bird that he shout with no aim at the falcon. The bird is just injuried and he take flight rapidelly. The prince is furious and he command at his cousin to find the injuried bird and kill him. The young man don't want to kill the falcon. He had never seen a such beautifull falcon and he think it's a shame to kill the creatur. Nevertheless, he go to find the the bird and he found him in a tree. The falcon seem really hurt and the young man can't kill him. Carfully, he carry the falcon in his room.

- Stay here my friend, say the young man. You are safe here. Nobody come never here. I treat you and after you can return to your familly. By the way my name is Allam and i'm the nephew of the king Eldor. You can trust to me. I'm really a fool ! I talk to this animal like he can understand me !

Allam tell that he don't have found the falcon and his cousin is so furious with him that he order that his cousin is whipping. In spite of this, Allam never say a word about the falcon. When he came again in his room he collapse in his bed and fall asleep immediatly. The next morning he is awaken by the falcon cry and he decide to watch the injuries of the bird. Strangely the bird seems in a better state than yesterday. He feed the bird and talk to him all the day. He know perfectly well that if he come around his cousin to soon he is whipping again and he don't want to.

Months have pass since Allam had save the life of the falcon and he have name him Zoar like his father. The first time he have name him that, the falcon have cry like if he is offended by the name but after six month when the prince call him Zoar he come in his arm. Zoar is the only friend Allam had never have and for the young man he is the most precious thing in all Eternia. This is why, when he wake up this morning and he found not Zoar, he is not worried at first. But after a day he is really worried and he decide to go to see his cousin. His cousin is not in a good mood and he seems a little bored so Allam don't think that he had killed his falcon. He wonder where his friend can go and he hope with all his heart that tomorrow Zoar is in his room. But the next morning there is no Zoar. Allam never seen again his friend and it break his heart.

??

Adam woke up in tears. He feel again the lost of his best friend and can help but feel alone again. It take time to him to ajust to the reallity. He is not Allam ! He had a familly who love him . He had friends and Cringer never want leave his side. Sure, his father is very disappointed by him but it can't help. After a long time Adam finally drift to sleep again.

...

In an other chamber Teela is asleep too. She also appreciate the time of peace they have since a month. Sure she is a warrior by soul but at time she love the sens of peace. This time give her time to think of her life and she don't like what she had found. Especially she don't like what her rellationship with Adam had become. They are no longer friend only by her fault. A friend don't treat her best friend like she had treat Adam since he is seventeen years old. She is very ashamed by her demeanour toward Adam and sleep can 't go easily since she had understand this. Except this night, she had fallen asleep really rapidelly and she had dreaming.

??

The Castel Grayskull is a wonderfull place to live. The princess of this castel is one of the most beautifull woman in Eternia and most of the King or Duke want her to marry their son but she don't want to marry one of them. She is too young for that and she must protect the secret seal inside her castel. Her husband must be a brave, wisdom and couragous man and she had not found this in the son of king or duke she had meeting. Moreover, her people had the capacity to transform thereselves into animals. She can transform herself as a falcon. She love the feeling of the wind in her feathers but her parents don't like this and often they order her to stay at home insted of flighing in the sky.

This day she had disobey at her parent whish and had transform herself again in her falcon form. She had flight all the day because she know that when she return at home she had a punishment for her action. She is a little tired and she land on a tree. She watch carfully the hunter underneath her, she is not afraid of them. Nobody want to hurt a falcon, it's a sacred animal in Eternia. That's why she is totally stunned when a hunter shout her. The pain is almost unbearable and it take all of her courage to take flight. She had never thinking that a man can be so mad to try to kill a falcon. She can't flight too long and she land on an other tree. exaution overwelmed her.

When she regain concsious she find a handsome young man in front of her. Strangelly she is not afraid of him when he carry her. She just hope he don't kill her but for now it did'nt really matters. She is too tired and hurt to think properly. She found herself in a servant room. This can't be a room for a royalty, there is only a bed and a table in the room nothing more not even a chair. The young man land her on the table and begane to speak. The princess is very stuned by what he said. So he don't want to hurt her, he want to treat her and he is a royalty. He let her alone soon after that and the princess wonder what to do. She is too tired to take flight and she don't want to. She decided to let the magic she had insid of her to treat her and for that she take a nap. Astrange tought cross her mind before she fall asleep: Allam is really a very beautifull name.

When she wake up the night had fallen and she think it's a good time to return home. But her eyes landed on Allam back and she is frozen. In the prince back is a lot of whipping mark and he seems not sleep to well. She transform her in her human form and get close to him. With her magic she relieve most of his pain. She don't rub out the whipping mark because she know that cause a lot of question if she make this. She watch him sleep all the night and transform herself again in a falcon when it's dawn, but she found herself will staying in this room for a little longer and she decide to do . She can return to her home tomorrow she told herself, there is no hurry.

She live in Allam room since two weeks when the young man decide that she must have a name.

- You know, say he, you must have a name. I can't continue to say bird when i talk to you. I have found the most beautifull name for you. Since now you are Zoar.

The princess don't like really this name and she cry in indignation.

- You don't like your name ? It's my father name. He 's dead so if i split this name in a conversation everybody think that i talk of my father and not of you, you understand ?

The princess has tears in her eyes at his story and she decide that Zoar is allready a marvelous name. She is really proud he had choose to name her after his father and she want lesser than ever leave his side.

After six month her parent had finally found her. This night two falcon have landed in Allam room. Soon after the king an the queen of Castel Grayskull see their daughter asleep in a bed with a young man beside her. The princess wake up immediatly but the queen cast a spell on the young man and he stay asleep.

- Father ! Mother ! Why are you there ?

- Veena it's time to you to return at your home. Our people want to see you. They need you.

- But i can't let him alone ! I'm his only friend, he is so lonely if i leave him.

- He's he your lover ? ask the queen.

- NO. He don't know that i'm a woman, he just think that i'm a falcon. He named me Zoar.

- Zoar !! Exclaimed the king. Why had he choose this name ?

- It 's his father name. Please father i can't leave him, i just can't.

- You don't have a choice. You must come with us. But don't be afraid my child you see him again, i swear.

The princess is crying but she can't defy her father decision. She take a last glance at the sleeping man and transform in her falcon form. The three falcon take flight and the princess feel her heart break and she cry a name "Allam !!".

??

- Adam !!

Teela wake up in tears. She must have leave Adam side and she had her heart broken. In her daze she forget to notice that in her dream it's not Adam that she had leave but Allam. For her there is only one man she don't want leave and she don't understand why but she know if she must let him for another woman she can't live. It's take time for her to calm down but after some time she fall asleep again febore dawn.

...

In an other part of the palace an alone figure smile genuinely.

- At last it begin. After all this years of waiting. The true master of castel Grayskull are awaken. The history can be replay. I have waiting so long for this. Don't be afraid my friends i help you, like i have allways had.

To be continued.

A/N : i hope you have enjoy this. i try to post an other chapter next week. since then good reading and forget my spelling and grammar. Bye. Stephanie.


	2. An unexpected guest

Coucou ! This is the second chapter and i hope you enjoy it. Sorry for my grammar but english is my second language. Nevertheless, i promise i try to correct that. Let's go, enjoy this.

Chapter two : An unexpected guest

This morning, when she woke up, the sorceress of Grayskull feel that something is not right with the castel. She don't know what it is but, since she was the guardian of the castel, she had never feel such a strange atmosphere inside the castel. She, rapidly, make her way towards the throne's room. When she arrived here, she immediatly understand what had bothered her. The room is no longer a dark room but all the walls seems luminous, like if a light is switch on inside them. This is the first time she see such thing. It don't seems like a spell had had cast on the castel but a natural evolution of the castel himself, like if it wake up after a very long sleep. The sorceress don't know what to do and she decided to go to the library of the castel to found an answer at this strange phenomenon. This is why she don't have known the event of the day, maybe the future of all Eternia can have been changed if she had seen what happen in the palace this day. But she don't had and the story follow it's path.

...

After a restless sleep Teela woke up this morning in a very bad mood. She don't remembered of her dream of the night, she just know that she had a bad dream but the more she try to remember her dream, the more it seems escape her. She is furious with this, usualy she can easily remember all of her dreams. Finally she get up and come to the dinning room. She greet all the masters but didn't fail to notice that Adam is absent. Her anger increase. If she is here he must be here too ! She take a glance at her father but he don't seem angry and she wonder why. Before, when they were kids, if one of them was late at dinner, he or she was lectured by Man-at-arm. And now, in spit of they are both twenty years old, man-at-arm don't hesitate to lectured them when they're late. So the quiet mood of her father stunned her.

After twelve minutes Adam make his entrance at the dinning room. he seems totally exhausted and he had black marks under his eyes. He greet everybody but he glance at Teela with an hesitant look. Finally he gathered all his courage and come near by her. He know perfectly that she is ready to yell at him for his lateness, but she surprised him. Her green eyes stared into his blue one and suddently she smiled at him. Adam is litterally stunned by the event and before he can think properly he found himself smiling at her too. After that the two of them go to eat without a word. The whole exchange pass unnoticed.

Teela know that she want to be angry but she found herself incapable of doing it since the moment when her eyes had cross his. When he had smile to her all her angry thought had left her mind and for the first time in her life she had only wish she can be held by his arme and never leave his side. She tried to clear her mind when a door is oppen and the king of Eternia make his entry to the dinning room. All the conversation stop immediatly and an impressive silence fell to the room.

- My dear friend, say the king, today the queen of mistacore visit us. I hope you make your best for she feel at ease with us. I count especially to you Adam. It's your duty as prince to keep her company. that's all . Good day at all of you.

Adam is not to pleased with his father's order but he can't disobey. He had not sleep well this night and this morning Skeletor had attacked a little town near the ocean, so He-man is needed . Adam had not rest properly and he had hoping take a nap this morning but apparently it's just a wish. He wonder who this queen is. he had never heard of her before, but his father known so much people that it's understandable that Adam don't know all of them. He sighed and take a look at Teela. She seems not pleased too but he don't know why. She look up at him and he can help but smile again and she return the smile too. Suddently more happy than ever Adam left the room to go to meet the queen of mistacore.

...

Queen Castaspella is very astounished by Eternia. The first thing she had seen when she had arrived on the palace is a talking tiger. Apparently she had disturbed his sleep and he is not very pleased with this. He had grumble at her and explain that his sleep is very important and he want to be let alone. With that the talking tiger had yawn his head off and sleep again. Not knowing what to do Castaspella had let the tiger alone and go to find another being.

After a little time she had found the king Randor. He seem really pleased to see her and she lost a little of her disconfort. The king accompany the queen in the throne room and he introduce her to his wife. Queen Marlena is a nice personne and soon Castaspella speak freely with her. Suddently her eyes caught a fabulous sight . The most handsome man she had ever seen enter the room. Marlena introduce the young man as her son Adam and Castaspella is very pleased with this.

Adam had watch the Queen of mistacore unnoticed. She seems a very gentle and beautifull woman. She had a very long red hair and sparkling blue eyes. She is a really pleasant sight but Adam found himself wishing she had green eyes. He don't know why and frankly he prefer not to know why. Smiling he make his way to his mother and he is introduced to the queen. When his eye meet Castaspella's eyes he sense a strange feeling. It's like he had meet her before but he can't remember when. Together, they take a walk in the palace garden. They speak of everything for hours and Castaspella feel her attracted more and more by the prince.

After what it seems like years, Teela have had enough of this. Queen Castaspella had keep a hold on to Adam and Teela can't stand that. In spit of her bad-tempered, Teela is a wise woman and she know better than interrupt Adam and Castaspella. She make her way toward Queen Marlena. Teela know that he queen is not pleased by her husband's plan. The queen don't think that Castaspella is a perfect match for her son. And if she had guess right marlena is very ashamed for Castaspella.

Queen Marlena had watching her son all the morning. She had found him acting like a gentlemen toward Castaspella but she don't have seen the fire in his eye he had whenever he watch at Teela. Marlena don't think that her son known the feeling he had for his best friend. For years now Marlena knew Adam's secret but she don't have tell a word of this at everyone, not even her husband. She think that it's because Adam is also He-man that he can't tell a word to Teela. He must be afraid she reject him for his alter-ego. "My poor boy" thought her "what a hard life". She is distacted from her though by Teela'a arrival.

- Your majety, bowed the young girl.

- Teela it's nice to meet you. Have you spend a pleasant morning ? I think my son had enjoy his morning too.

- Yes, your majesty, it's a pleasant day. I think Queen Castaspella is an interesting guest for Adam, said her in a bittersweet tone.

- Indeed my dear. Look at her. She is a really nice personne.

Teela take her first real look at Castaspella and sundently she froze.

- SORCIELLA ! She exclaimed.

The world seems stop around her and she can't see anything but the queen of mistacore. Marlena is stunned by Teela's reaction but soon worry take place of stunning. Without any explanation Teela collapse at the queen feet.

- Teela !! WHat happen to you my dear ? Please wake up !

But Teela is to far to heard the queen's plea. She found herself in her dream world and suddently she remind her last dream. She is Veena. Teela no longer exist.

??

Princess Veena want more than ever seeing Allam again. She had promis to her father that she don't go to Eldor's castel and she can't break this promise. Since her return she had lost her joy and often her servant found her crying. All her people are worried for her. But one day she can't obey of her father's order. She had just heard that the nephew of King Eldor is due to marrying Princess Sorciella. She must see this by her own eyes. She take her forme of Zoar and take flight.

In the palace garden, she see Allam with a beautifull woman. They seems deeply in love and Veena had her heart broken again. Suddently Allam get up and turn around the Princess.

- Sorciella, i'm very sorry but i can't marry you. You are a really beautifull woman and a man can't dream to have a better wife than you. But i simply can't marry you.

-Why ? It's because of your father ?

- My father ? What do you mean ?

- Last day you have say his name in your sleep when you had take a nap under the tree. And you're crying since naming him.

- I don't know i have make such a thing but you're right it's because of Zoar that i can't marry you. I have no country to rule and i can't be your King when i love someone else.

- Is she prettier than me ? Has she more money ? How can you reject me like this ?

At this Allam burst out of laughting. Offended Princess Sorciella quit Allam without a word.

- My friend, you cost me a lot. Where are you Zoar ? I miss you so much ! Please come to me again.

At his word Veena can't help but transforme herself in her human form.

- Zoar can't come again. It's forbiden for him.

- Who are you ? ask Allam. How do you know Zoar ?

- I'm Veena. Zoar is a great friend of mine. I know it's hard but Zoar can't go around eldor's castel it's far to dangerous for him.

- I understand but maybe i can see him in the forest around the castel. Please ask him for this, since you seems to understand him so well.

- I can't promis you anything but i try. I swear. I must go or my parent must be worried for me. Goodbye prince Allam.

- How can you know my name ?

But he never had his answer because the woman had disappeared.

Veena is over joyed. Allam had refuse to marry this beautifull woman because of her. sure she must meet him in the forest and she make plan for that when suddently...

??

- TEELA !!

Her father voice break her daze and she focus again at her surrounding. The Queen Marlena and her father had a very worried look.

- What happen father ? Why are you so worried ? Is skeletor attacking the palace again or Castel Grayskull ?

- Nothing like that. I'm just worried about you, you just have collapse here.

- I have ? I don't remember. It's nothing to worried about. I'm a bit tired, i think i go to take a nap .

- That's a good idea, say an other voice. Your majesty, your son is tired too and he had tell me that he take a nap too with someone named Cringer. So he had ask me if i can go talking with you since he sleep and i have agreed.

- With great pleasure my dear. Teela go to sleep ! I don't want you to be too tired for the ball tonight.

- Yes, your majesty. Queen Castaspella. Father. goodbye at all.

When Teela had leave, Castaspella talk again.

- Your majesty, i'm really worried about prince Adam. He had collapse suddently and i haven't had able to wake him up.

- Him too ? What happen here ? Exclaimed man-at-arm.

- I don't know, say Marlena, but i think we found this out soon. So my dear Castaspella what do you think of Eternia ?

...

- All happen much faster than i have expecting. But soon my help is needed. Wait a little longer my long lost friend. Now i must go to Castel Grayskull. The sorceress do want answer of her questions. It's time to give her some clues.

...

At Castel Grayskull an other room and several corridors light up.

To be continued.

A/N : for this who want to know from what the name "sorciella" came from it's just the name of Castaspella in the french version of She-ra. Can someone tell me the name of the master of the snake men. I don't have found it and i want this name for the next chapter. a bientôt. please review.


	3. Conversations

Here i am again. Thanks for who review, you give me courage to continue this story. I hope you enjoy this part too.

Chapter 3 : Conversations

The sorceress had passed her morning to find an explanation of the strange phenonenon who worked on the castel, but she don't have found nothing. She had read all the book on the library but no-one tell about lighting walls. She had lost hope to understand what happen. When she go out the library, she is rather shocked when she found the lighting corridors. This morning they are dark like they always was. What happen, it's happen very fast and apparently nothing can stop this.

A persone wait her in the throne room. The sorceress wonder how he is able to enter into the castel. But she don't have the time to question him before he speak.

- Hello my dear sorceress, how are you ?

- You !!

- Yes me. I have play a good act don't you think ? No-one suspect me to be different than they see me. But i don't come here to tell you this. I come to give you some answers.

- Answers ? What do you mean ? Can you explain what happen to my castel ?

- It's not your castel any longer. Soon their real masters will come to claim it and Castel Grayskull will oppen freely his door for them.

- But i'm the guardian of the Castel !

- This castel no longer need a guardian. You know that once the castel had a king, it don't need a guardian.

- A king ? There is no king in Castel Grayskull since the death of lord grayskull.

- Precisely. The King and the Queen soon awoke.

- What about Teela ? I've allways think that she must be the next guardian. Her destiny is linking to Castel Grayskull.

- I can't answer you right now. But don't be afraid your children would have a fabulous destiny.

- Can you tell me what happen to the Castel. What is this lighting.

- Like you have suspected the castel awoke like his masters. When they are fully awake then the castel would be lighting again and it were a light of hope for all Eternia. I can't answer any of you question today but i come again soon.

With this the strange personnage fading in the tine air and the sorceress found her alone again. She had more question than ever but she know that she must be patient to have all answer. not knowing what to do, she decided to watch what happen in Eternia. She see king Hiss and the snake men heading for Castel Grayskull. She come into contact with Adam telepathicly.

...

Man-at-arm bring a tray of food to Adam and Teela. They don't have wake up since five hour and the haven't eating since this morning. Man-at-arm understand why Adam is so worn-out, but for Teela he don't understand. Her work as capitain of the guard is not so tiring. He came first in Adam's room . His prince is sleeping like a death and it worried Man-at-arm. He-man was not needed since a month, except this morning, and it can't explain the sudden tiredness in Adam.

Suddently, Adam wake up. "Grayskull is in danger" said him. With no other word he transform himself as He-man and, with battle cat he make his way to Castel Grayskull with no glance to Man-at-arm. Teela go into Adam's room only a few second after he is going out. Man-at-arm is stunned by the sign before him. His daughter seems totaly throw into a panic.

- Where is Adam ? Ask her. Someone had call him. I have heard it.

- What do you mean ? Nobody had calling Adam. You must have been dreaming.

- Father ! I know what i have heard ! Someone had tell Adam that Grayskull is in danger !

- Teela ? Can you read my mind again ?

- No father ! What a strange idea ! I can't read people mind. It's impossible !

- But you have once. How can you have heard something that it's only tell by telepathy ?

- I don't know. but father, if Grayskull is really in danger, all the masters must come here.

- You're right. Let's go.

After having explain to all the masters what the danger is, they all make their way to Grayskull. teela is one of the first to come in the battle field. When she see He-man, her heart make a leap in her chest. She had allways known that she is in love with he-man. But suddently a fact hit her. This man before her has the same feature than the prince Allam in her dream. he had the same blond hair and blue eyes. Like Adam too. The idea stunned her. It's the first time that she think Adam and He-man looks alike. Sure He-man is a men and Adam a teenager but she think that in the future Adam and He-man must look like twins. She don't understand why, but her heart stop at this though. She had allways though of Adam like a little brother and at the fact that he can looking alike He-man in the future she feel a great heat wave in all her body.

He-man is battling against King Hiss and he had not noticed Teela's presence since the moment when a snake men attacked her.

- Teela ! Watch out !

This is a very hard battle but finally the masters gained against king hiss's army. They are all happy of that except he-man. Teela is a little injuried and he really hate when she is hurt. In fact, it's only her fault if she is injurierd but he feel like it's his fault. Her mind was not completely in the battle, she seems to be elsewhere. And He-man want to know what had bothered her so much, so he decide to stay a little longer and talk to her.

- Teela ? Are you allright ? Did your injury hurt you ?

- I'm fine, He-man, don't be so worried about me. It's just my lack of attention who cause that .

- Why have you lost your concentration so much that you're injuried ?

- It's just a personnal matters, said a very blushing Teela. Please, don't ask me more question.

- But it's important ! What can i say to Prince Adam if you are injuried or worst killed because of something who bothered you !

- Adam ? Please, don't tell him anything of this ! I beg you !

- So it's about Adam. What have he done ?

- Nothing !!

- You say this too quickly. I think i must have a word with him.

- NO !! Let him alone ! The problem it's me not him ! You surely know that i'm in love with you since the first day, even if you don't encourage me. But today i have feeling for the first time the jealousy. And i don't really know how to react, so i have lost my concentration, that's all.

- You are jealous of the snake men ? Tease the hero.

- What ?? Oh no ! I'm not jealous about you ! I'm jealous of Castaspella ! ... Please forget what i just have said.

- You are jealous of the queen of mistacore ? But why ? I think you just said you love me and it's just Adam who had spend time with her.

- Argh ! How to explain this ? I know adam since i was a child and i know him so well that i can tell whenever he is in a good or bad mood even if the others can't tell. But i knew so little from you that i don't know what to think of you. Adam is like an other myself so i have allways think that he will be forever at my side even if i love an other man. But i think i'm wrong. i can't have Adam and you. Give me time to think about this, please.

- It's allright Teela. I love you too but if you choose Adam, i'm okay with this. Let your heart guid you. I'm sure you made the right choice.

- Thank you very much ! But please don't tell a word to Adam. I don't know what is in my own heart and i don't want to bothered him. And maybe he want to choose Queen Castaspella insted of me, she said with a soft cry.

- I don't think so. Don't be so sad. But i think you must speak to Adam. You know him very well but i don't think you know his heart so well.

- Maybe you're right. I... ARGH! This sound is deafening.

- What sound ? I heard anything. Think of what i just have say to you. I must go. Bye Teela.

Before she can react Battle cat is here and, he and He-man are gone. After a moment she heard a noise behind her. She turn round to find Prince Adam standing nearby her. She want to talk to him but she found herself speechless.

- Argh, say Adam, you're right this sound is deafening. Let's go to the palace we are waiting for a ball tonight and i want dancing with you, at last if you want dance with me.

- With great pleasure my prince.

- So it's settle. Come on Teela, i want for my dance partner to be the most beautifull woman of the ball.

- Humf ! I 'm allways one of the most beautifull women in the palace, except your mother who is the prettier woman.

- For me you are the most marvelous woman in all Eternia, murmur quietly Adam but Teela heard this neitherless.

They make their way to the palace silently. Adam is really happy that teela had accepted to be his dance partner for tonight. Sure he think that Queen Castaspella is a really charming and beautifull woman, but after his dream of the morning, he know deep in his heart that he can't love her the same way he love Teela. He is really over joyed by the fact of Teela want to choose between he and He-man. He hope with all is heart that she choose him : Adam. For the first time since he was sixteen he think that he had something to fight for as Adam and he don't want to loose this battle, even if it's again his alter-ego.

In her side Teela is thinking too. She had heard Adam saying that she is marvelous and she don't know how to react. She had never heard him saying such a thing at anyone. It make his word more precious to her. She found herself more and more attracted by Adam and she don't know if it's reasonable. But an other though cross her mind too : How can Adam knew what she had said to He-man ? She is sure that Adam is not present when she had said that the sound is deafening. And how can he heard a sound when nobody except her can heard. By the way what this sound can be ?

With all this questions in their mind the way to the palace seems too short and nor he nor she want leave the other. But the decision slipped of their hand when Man-at-arm and King Randor came to their way. Soon each father drag his or her children in his way and they just have time to say goodbye before they are lead in a different way.

...

After that, The sorceress stop to watch in her mirror. She guess that something is happen between Teela and Adam. Something really unexpected for her. But she wonder if this is not planed for a long time. She had allways wonder why Randor had be choose by the Elder to become the King. Today, she guess that it's because he is Adam's father. If a big plan was starting with the diseapparence of the Elder and the ascent of Randor as a king, she is thinking that the time of completing it had come.

She had allways know since his birth that Adam is not an ordinary boy but her role as guardian of Grayskull had take her so much time that she barely know him since he was sixteen. She don't have known her daughter too. She had give her to her real father soon after her birth. Sure Man-at-arm don't know that he is the real father of Teela, the sorceress had remove this knowledge from his memory. If she don't have, man-at-arm is willing battle for the freedom of his only child. Even without his memory, she is sure that he choose allways Teela's side. If her daughter don't want to be the next guardian of Grayskull, the sorceress know that He-man and Man-at-arm would battled at her side. But if her visitor is right, Teela won't be never a sorceress of Grayskull.

The sorceress choose to take her time to thinking of this. After all tomorrow is an other day and she don't think that a lot of change can happen in a single night. She don't know how wrong she is.

To be continued.

I hope you have enjoy this. I can't updeate so soon so don't expected the last chapter before 3 or 5 days because of my work. Neitherless i try to updeate as soon as possible. Good day at all and please review. stephanie.


	4. Revelation and dance

I come sooner than expected but i don't think it's bothered you (lol). i have forget to say before : I don't own... you know the song so let's enjoy this.

Chapitre 4 : Revelation and dance

King Randor and his son make they way to Adam's room silently. Adam know for sure that his father is very angry at him, but he found nothing to break that awark silence. Too soon at his liking, they are both in his chamber and the King close the door behind them. Randor stared at his son with his eyes full of fury. Never before he had seems so angry toward his son. He take a deep breath and speak to his son with a not so controled voice.

- Adam ! Never before i was so disappointed by you ! What have i tell you this morning ? Can you at last act like a Prince when we have a guest ? Where are you this afternoon ?

- Father, i can explain. I'm sorry for Queen Castaspella but i have an emergency that i don't can cancel. But mother had take care of Queen Castaspella and i make my apology at the ball tonight.

- You better do this. By the way queen Castaspella is your partner for the ball tonight, so you must act like a crown prince. I don't forget your attitude but i don't want to show who angry i was with you tonight. We may discute about this tomorrow morning.

- Queen Castaspella can't be my partner tonight, say quietly Adam. I have already a dance partner and i don't want let her down.

- What ? Adam ! That's enough ! I can't stand your impertinence ! You're doing what i have said or else !

- Or else what father ? You disown me ? I don't think so. But if you will, so do it. More than one time i have wishing that you just have staying the capitain of the guard. I hate playing the role of the crown prince. Since i was a child you had always choose what i do, who i see. i can't have a real life, or have true friend except Teela and Cringer. So you have no right to say you have enough of my attitude because i am who you will i was !

King Randor is stunned by his son's outburst. He had never thinking at this. For him, his son had a really happy life and had nothing to bothered him. Apparently he was wrong. Why Duncan haven't tell him anything about this ? He wonder. He take a glance at his son to see him trying to regain his composure. He had never though that his lazy Adam can have such a temper. Finally after a long time he speak again.

- Who is your dance partner ? Ask him.

- Teela. Father i'm sorry for what i have just say but understand that i have some problem too. Please don't be furious with me. I love you so much.

- I love you too Adam. i'm sorry for order you like this. Want you talk about your problem ? I 'm a bit old but i think i can understand teenage's problem still.

- Thanks father but i can't tell you anything. For Queen castaspella, i swear you that i dance with her one or two dance. But don't expect much of this. I would never marry her like you have planned.

- How do you know ? say a stunned King.

- father ! You are never good at playing act.

"Not like you" tough the king.

After this conversation the King left Adam's room with a distrubing mind. he had never seen his son so angry but in the meantime it's the first time he see a king in his son. Not a prince but a real King. This is disturbing. It's like his son become a stranger to him and he really hate the idea. His line of though is suddently distrub by Orko's arrival. The jester speak too much that the king can't concentrate on his though and soon he forget that is son had some problem. After a little time, Randor will just remember that adam is willing to dance with Queen castaspella and make his apology to her. That's all it's matters to him.

...

At the same time as Adam had his violent conversation with his father, Teela had a very quiet converqsation with her's. She don't have found the courage to tell to her father that she had tell her love to He-man, and even less, to tell him that she think she is deeper in love with Adam than He-man. She had say this once and she know that she can't say it twice even to her beloved father. If he knew, Adam must be in danger. Man-at-arm is a very quieter personne but when it come about his daughter he can be a ferocious tiger. The though make her smile. She can see her father in Cringer body and she can't help but burst out laughting. Fortunaly, her father had left her room when this though had cross her mind. After she calmed down, she looks for a dress for tonight. She will be Adam's partner and she want him to be proud of her. She don't have much dress and for the first time she regret to have thrown the blue dress she had wore once. She had no other choice but going to ask Queen Marlena if she had a dress to lend to her. But before she can go, sombody knocking on her door.

- come in, say Teela.

- Capitain Teela, say an unknown voice. Can i have a word with you, please ?

- Queen Castaspella ! Sure, your highness. It's an honnor to me.

- Please, don't be so formal. I just come here to talk about Prince Adam. Everybody in this palace say that you are his best friend since your childhood.

- It's right your majesty, say teela with a distrustful voice. How can i help you ?

- I want to know if he had a lover. You know i really like him but i think he is a little aloof with me. So i have thinking that he must have a secret lover and he can't tell anybody.

- You're right your majesty, say a very serious Teela. Adam is indeed in love with someone. I can't tell you who she is but i'm sure he don't want lost her. I don't want saddened you but i think you must know that you don't have a chance with him. This woman love him really deeply and she is not willing to lost him even for a Queen.

- Thank you for telling me the truth. I wish them all the luck. Maybe i can see her in the ball tonight.

- I don't think so. Adam come to the ball with me.

- With you ? But if he love so much this woman, surely he want to go to the ball with her.

- Their love is a secret. No-one must known. I just have tell you this because i don't want you to have false hope.

- I understand. I don't tell anybody about this, i swear. If you excuse me, i must go to be ready for the ball.

- Of course, your majesty. I see you tonight.

After the departure of Castaspella, Teela wonder why she had said such a thing. Sure Adam had said that she is the most marvelous girl in Eternia for him but there is a difference between saying very nice words and being in love. Why had she assumed that Adam love her ? And most important matter : Why had she say to Queen Castaspella that she love deeply Adam and she don't want to lost him ? Her mind can't answer this questions but her heart can. Now, at this time, she had her answer. She can't have Adam and he-man, she just want Adam. She want the man she had falling in love so long ago. She want Veena husband : Allam. Her Adam.

When her mind return to the reallity, she wonder what had just happen. She had found herself in her bed and she can't remember what had happening after Queen Castaspella had left her room. She think she had though of something really important but she can't remember what it is. A glance at her clock make her jump out of her bed. She had just one hour to be ready for the ball and she don't have a dress. Urgently she make her way to Queen Marlena's room. She hoped with all her heart that the queen can help her. She don't want to be late this night.

...

- Fiu ! Say the mysterious voice. What a day ! Erasing two memory at the same time is quite tiring. It's too soon for them to realise the truth. More time is needed for that. The moment has not come. Castel grayskull is not ready to accommodate to his right rulers. The sorceress is too powerfull, but soon her power will fading and the willpower of the Castel would help the return of the memories. I just have to be more patient.

...

The dancing room is marvelous. Flowers are all around the dance floor and a thousand candle light up the room. It's like in the fairy tales and only the prince and the princess are missing. The King and the queen are on their throne and they smiling at everyone. But the smile from the queen seems a bit more mischievious, she seems to know something that the other don't know and frequently she make a glance at the entrance as if she is waiting for someone.

In the hall, Adam is waiting for Teela's arrival. His mother had come to his room only half-an -hour sooner and had forced him to wear a black and green/blue clothes. Adam was ready but with his mother's insistence he don't have an other choice but wear the clothes his mother had brought with her. " You thanks me to his later" had she say before leaving his room. Adam was really worried to have made waiting Teela, but he hadn't found a sign of her when he had reach the hall. He had sighed in relief. he know perfectly well his best friend and he know that she don't forgive him if he is late for their date. The though make him thinking. This is not a really date, or he don't think so. But deep in his heart he knew that's all lie. He had swear to his father that he will dance with Castaspella, but he can't found the strengh to do this. He only want spend his time with Teela and no other woman. He is so lost in his though that he fail to notice Teela's arrival.

She is there, a little shy. The queen had give her a silky dress witch the colour is not really green or sky blue but change with the light around. This is the most beatifull dress Teela had ever seen. She don't have want to wear such a dress but the queen is so insistent that she can't have found the strengh to refuse. The queen had help her with her hair who where no longer in her ponytail style but fall freely in her back. When she had see her in the mirror, Teela had seen another woman. She had seen Veena, not her, and she is a bite worried of what Adam will thinking of her. But suddently, all the though had leave her mind. She had never seen Adam so handsom. His clothing matching hers. And at this time she really don't know who she is : Veena or teela ? But it dosen't matter, all that it's matter is that she is there with her love.

A soft "umpf" bring Adam back to the reality. He turn around and found him speechless by the sight in front of him. This can't be his tomboy best friend, this is an enchanting. She is so beautifull that he can't look away. Suddently the world seems fading around them and before they can understand what happen they are elsewhere.

??

Prince Allam go to the ball room. His uncle had said that he had a great news for him. The news of the wedding of his cousin and princess Sorciella had flown all around the kingdom. Most of the people are upset for him but Allam is really happy. After his refusal, the princess had play the role of the poor desert woman and had seduce his cousin. They are quickly wed and now she is pregnant with their first child. His cousin had so much to do with his wife that he had completly forget Allam and it suit really to allam. But this morning, his uncle had order him to come to the ball room at 9:00 PM and he can't disobey.

Veena is waiting with her parent and King Eldor for the arrival of her fiancee. She had just learn a few days ago that she is committed with somebody since her birth. Her father hadn't tell her anything before because he had always thinking that her fiancee is dead long time ago. But since two month the lord of Grayskull had found that the son of his friend Zoar is still alive and that the pledge between him and the other king is still topical. So he had decided to tell the truth at his wife and daughter, and together they have coming to the castel of King eldor to make this official. Lord Grayskull had not tell the name of her fiancee or her father's fiancee to Veena. He want her to be surprised. And he don't want lost the joy in her face when she recognize him.

Allam entered in the room and stay stunned at the entrance. In the room is his uncle with three other person. He don't recognized two of them but the third is one of the most important person in his life. She had the same place in his heart than Zoar, his flighing friend. Finaly he regain his composure and make his way to his uncle.

- Ah Allam, say his uncle with a joyfull voice. allow me to introduce King Grayskull, his wife and his daughter Veena to you.

- It's very nice to meet you, your majesty, say allam with a little bow but his eyes don't let Veena's sight.

- It's an honnor to me to meet you young man. I have known your father since our childhood. i'm really sorry for his death, he was a realy good man.

- Thank you, your majesty. Why want you me coming here my uncle ?

- I don't know if your father had tell you about this, but when you were born, he and i have decided that his son must be married to my girl. So when i had found that you are still alive, i have decided that the pledge betweeen us must be honnored.

- WHAT ?? said at the same time Allam and Veena.

- Yes my dear nephew, say king Eldor. This is your fiancee Veena. Princess Veena this is your futur husband Prince Allam. Let's go to the ball, we must celebrate this.

??

The world seems turn again. Teela and Adam found themselves in the hall of the palace of eternos, but they don't seems understand what had happen to them. They really don't know who they are Teela and Adam or Veena and Allam. But for now it don't really matters. They found each other in the other arm and they don't seems want to let the other go.

- Finally i have found you again, my dear veena.

- yes my king and we are never separate again.

- No, we don't.

Suddently, Orko come in the hall with a big crash sound, who bring them back to the reality. He flown around them and happily talk to them.

- Adam ! Teela ! Why are you there ? The ball oppen soon and i think the king and the queen are awaiting you.

- Your right Orko, said Adam as he is turning to Teela. Let's go capitain, we are waited.

- With great pleasure my Prince.

They entered in the ball room hand in hand, and soon after the dance begin. Almost all the night Adam dance with Teela and he seems really enjoy it. Faithfull to his promise, Adam had dance with Queen Castaspella but they don't seem have enjoy the dance. They both have been silencious during the dance and after it the queen had excused herself and leave the ball. Nobody had lost to notice the matching clothes of the prince and his bodyguard, and it give smile from several face. In the other way Man-at-arm is not so happy. He is afraid for his daughter. He had seen the love in the prince eyes when he dance with his daughter and he think he had seen the same love in his daughter's eyes. He want asking the sorceress about this. Sometime he think that she hide something very important to him but he can't found what it is. Tomorrow morning at the first hour he's leading to castel Grayskull. He want have answers and this time he must have them !

to be continued.

I hope you have enjoy this as much as i have writing this. Don't expect a next chapter since sunday. So please review to give me courage to write more. bye.


	5. The sorceress's secret

Here i come with a new chapter. I know this chapter is a bit out of the story line but i think it is very important for the understanding of the sorceress's attitude. So enjoy this and please review.

Chapter 5 : The sorceress's secret

The nigtht of the ball the sorceress feel herself very tired. So she go to sleep very early and strangely she had a dream. All the people in Eternia dreamed but the sorceress. Since the day she had take the mantel of the guardian of Grayskull, she had never dream again, except this night. In fact, there is not a really dream but memories from her past. The memories she just had wanted forget forever.

??

The little girl ran toward her house tears flighing freely on her cheek. One more time the other children had make fun of her. She live alone with her father who is an alcoholic and nobody knows who her mother is. Her father had travel in all Eternia a few years ago and he had returned home with a little baby : her. Since that day he had never been the same man. He had start drinking alcohol and had lost all his job. The girl had never known another life and since six year she had just thinking that all is normal. But this day, when she will enter the house, she had overheard a conversation who change her life forever.

Her father is in a great conversation with her granny. The girl don't know if this woman is really her granny but she is used to tell her this. This day her father hadn't drink too much and for once he speak very clearly.

- I have enough ! He has said. I can't stand her anymore !

- But, she is your daughter. You know perfectly that her mother can't raise her, she just had you. I have tell you before. You know what her destiny will be, your daughter will have the same destiny. Since that day you must take care of her.

- I can't ! Whenever i take a look to her, all that i see is her mother Leeana, and i hate her for that.

- You know since your childhood that Leeana must be the guardian of Grayskull one day. She hadn't lie to you about this. You have perfectly known that you can't living with her after she become the sorceress. It's you who had want to pursue a relationship with her. And this relationship had give you a magnificent little girl. You are really lucky to have Teelana. I really wish she is my grand child.

- If you want her, so take her. I know your son want you to live with him and his wife. They don't have children so they can adopt her. If you don't take her, i swear that one day i kill her.

- But she's your daughter !

- NO ! She never have and she never been. Take her things with you.

At this Teelana had run into the house, still having tears on her eyes.

- Father ! Please no ! I love you ! Why want you i go away with granny ? I want to stay with you.

- Who can love a monster like you ? Go with your "granny" or die on the road. I don't care anymore. I'm not really sur you are my daughter. I don't want seeing you or heard anything about you. For me you are dead.

With that he had turn his back from his daughter and she had never see him again.

??

Teelana is in her new room. Now she live in John and Sylvia 's house since two month. She had leave her mining country for a country with many farm. She love the animals in the farm but she is not at ease with the farmers. Her father's word had marked her very deeply and she is afraid of loving again. This day Sylvia's niece pay a visit to her aunt and teelana is very afraid of this, so she had choose to hide herself in a little hood behind the house. She is talking with a falcon like usual, he is her friend as long as she can remember. Whenever she is sad or alone, he come and she can explain to him her problem. But this day someone disturb her habitual talk.

- Hello, somewone is there ? Tweelana is it you ? I'm marlwena, Sylvia's niwece. My aunt send me to twell you that dinner is rweady.

- Yes, i'm here. i come immediatly you can go.

- Nwo ! It's not swure here. We mwust go together.

- You're a little stubborn, you know. Good, i come with you.

- Swupper ! I hope we cwan be friwend. Bwy the way i'm thrwee years old and you ?

- I'm seven. I don't know if i can have a friend, i'm a monster. You must just leave me alone.

- You don't lwook like a monster to mwe. You're fwunny you know. But i'm swure we must be the best friwend of all Eternwia. Let's go i'm stwarved.

??

The now fourteen years old Teelana wait impatiently the arrival of her best friend. A smile play on her lips at the memory of her first encounter with Marlena. The little girl was always right, they had become best friend. It had take time to Marlena to break the shell of Teelana, but after that things are going better.

This time marlena isn't coming alone but one of her cousin is coming with her. He is a very tall young man and a little older than Teelana. His name is Duncan and he looks really handsome to the young Teelana. This fact is not unnoticed by her best friend and with her mischievous mind she don't let an opportunity to tease her friend.

- I know you like my cousin very much, tease a ten years old Marlena. He is a very good man, don't you think ?

- If you think so much of him, why stay you away from him all the days ?

- I don't want to dusturb you two and by the way it's Randor the man i love.

- We are too young to be in love with someone.

- No, you're wrong. I know perfectly well that one day i will be married with Randor. He is for me and i'm for him. And i know, we must have a son who will marrying your daughter.

- You're just ten and you think already to have a son, tease Teelana. By the way you had never tell me about this " Randor".

- He is the capitain of the guard. He's a friend of Duncan and he is so couragous and handsom and...

- OK, laught her friend, i have understand. He is perfect. And i think your son must be as perfect as his father, when he is born.

- Oh no, I know he will be more like me than his father. It's your daughter who will be like Randor. That's why they will be a good match for the other.

- I never will have a child. So don't dream so much, even if you're right and i think your cousin is a very attractive man.

- What a joke. Sure one day you want to be married and you have children.

- No i don't want children and i don't want a husband. I have already my destiny drawing for me and they are no husband or child in it. Even if i had a husband i don't want a child. I don't want his or her father hating him or her. I rather have my child raise by a stranger if i must than seeing the father of my child hate him because of me.

- Why your husband want to hate his own child. I know that Randor, in the future, must be disappointed by our son's act but he never will hate him. And Duncan is the same as Randor. He can't never hate his daughter.

- My father had hate me because of my mother. I swear i never let this happen again, even if i must erase the memory of all the people i know and love.

??

The young sorceress of grayskull is crying out all her pain. All the long Marlena was right. She has, indeed, marrying her randor and now they lived in Marlena's father farm. Marlena is a warrior's wife and she never complain, but she is lonely, Teelana can say. Marlena had changed in the past years, she is less mischievous and she had become one of the most beautifull woman of Eternia. She had always love Randor and hadn't understand Keldor's feelings toward her. Teelana had seen the jealousy in Kelor face whenever marlena and randor are together. But it don't have escape to Duncan and he had share his fear with the only other personn who can understand : Teelana. Since the first time she had laid her eyes on him, Teelana had sensing her feeling for Duncan growing ever and ever.

The day of the wedding of Marlena and Randor was one of the most beautifull and sad day for Teelana. She had come to the wedding at Duncan's arm and is over-joyed for her friend. Most of the day had pass in a joyfull mood but soon before the ball she had heard a telepathic call. She had must go to Castel Grayskull soon after she had excused herself to marlena and Randor. She had leave the party not knowing that this was the last time she see her friends as Teelana only.

In Castel Grayskull, she had say her mother's goodbye and had become the new sorceress. One time she had enjoy her new position but after a few months she had really missing her friend. That's why when Duncan had search the help of the sorceress of grayskull against Keldor's army, she had agree to help them and let him come inside the castel.

For a couple of years she had fight against the dark army at Duncan side and nobody had known anything about this. It's naturaly that they become more than friend and one day they are secretly married. This time was the most precious time for the sorceress but all of her joy had diseappered when she had found out that she was pregnant. All her old fears had awoken again. It had take a long time for her to made a decision but she had thinking that she had no other choice than let her husband go with her daughter. But she don't want her daughter to have to suffer like her, so she had choose to erase the memory of all her loved one and let them think that Teelana had never existed.

Soon after giving birth to her daughter, the sorceress had call her husband to Castel grayskull. She had not see him since six month because of the war against Keldor's army . Duncan had been named second in command of Capitain Randor and he can't have seen his wife as soon as he had wanted, so he is really happy of her call. He had given a leave of absence to have much time to pass with his wife. He had entered Castel grayskull without any problem and had go in the throne room immediatly. Never had prepared him for what witing him there. In the throne room there is his wife with a baby in her arm.

- Teela, i have miss you so much. But who is this baby ?

- She's our daughter Duncan.

- OUR DAUGHTER !! Teela ! Why have you not tell me this before ? By the Elders, i'm a father !

- Yes you are. And i'm sorry.

- Sorry ? But for what ?

- For this.

With no other word the sorceress cast a spell upon Duncan who collapse at her feet. After that she cast the same spell around all eternia. For now she knew anybody can't remember a woman who once was named Teelana, except maybe Marlena. The sorceress had always know that her ex-best friend had an incredible power and she is not sure that all Marlena's memory will be totaly erased. But it's too late to be afraid of this, Duncan is awakening.

- What had happen ? Where am i ?

- Greeting man-at-arm Duncan. I'm the sorceress and you are in Castel Grayskull.

- Man-at-arm ? I'm not a man-at-arm, i'm Randor's second in command.

- I know. I have call you here to ask you to help me.

- What can i do for you, sorceress ?

- I want you to take care of my daughter since the day when she become the next sorceress. You can raise her as like you wish, just tell her that her mother is dead.

- She is very beautifull. It's an honnor to me to take care of her. What's her name ?

- She don't have a name. You can give her the name you want, it doesn't matters.

- Really ? So little girl for now and the future you are Teela adopted daughter of soldier Duncan. Don't be afraid for her sorceress i swear you that i take care of her like if she is my own daughter. For now, i want to give her to the care of Marlena, the wife of my commander Randor. She expecting a baby too and i'm sure she is more than happy to take care of Teela since the end of the war.

- Like you wish. Goodbye Duncan.

??

Almost seventeen years after, the sorceress meeting for the first time Prince Adam the son of Marlena and Randor. Along all this years she had watch her daughter and the prince growing up together like brother and sister. The guardian job is very time-consuming and she don't have much time to watch the two children, but she had always known that they are happy and that 's all it's matters for her. But this fatefull day she had a choice to made. In fact, when she had seen the young man in front of her, for the first time since seventeen years she had remembered Marlena, her best friend. It's really clear for her that Adam is the son of Marlena. He had the same mischievous mind and the courage of his mother. She know her girl is a lot like her and she know that if marlena had been a man instead of a woman she had giving her love to her. The sorceress is afraid that her daughter can be in love with Prince Adam, even if she don't know it yet. So she decided to lied to the young prince and tell him that he must protect his secret and tell anybody the fact of he-man and him are one and the same.

The prince had play a good act for four years and her daughter had despised him for that. They can't be together. All the relationship with a sorceress of Grayskull are doomed. For her, she know deep in her heart that it's the best for her daughter. Teela can be in love with He-man, he don't really exist so he is not a treat for her destiny. The sorceress know that she had make the right choices.

??

In her sleep, unnoticed, the sorceress is crying. And all of the inside of the Castel is now lighting up.

To be continued.

Next chapter : The though of several people after the ball.


	6. Night's thought

Here i am again. I'm sorry but my aunt had squat my computer's room and i can't updeate as soon as i want.

Chapitre 6 : Night's thought

After the end of the ball, all the inhabitant of the palace go to their room separatly. But most of them don't find the sleep easily. The event of the day playing in most of their mind.

...

In his room, Adam is watching Cringer with envy. His pet tiger is sleeping like a death and seems really confortable. Adam, in the other hand, can't find the sleep. The arrival of Castaspella and the discovert of the deepening of his feeling for Teela don't help him either. Sure he had known since a long time that he is in love with Teela, but she had never respond favorably to his feeling. And now, he had found himself locked in Teela's arm before the ball. He don't clearly remembered what had happen before Orko's arrival, but he thinks that he's not the only one who had strange dreams. Sometimes he thinks they are not dreams but memory, but he thinks that this idea is too weird to be seriously considered.

Adam had easily recognize who this Allam is. He had dreaming of King Grayskull before and he hadn't changed so much in the two dreams. The first time he had been dreaming of king Grayskull, a threat to Eternia can have happen. The reborn of hordak can have change the odd of the war between the good and the evil. Fortunatly Skeletor had solved the problem, most for Adam's astonishment. But now, Adam wonder what threat will happen. He know that he don't have simple dreams in this matters and he hope fervently that teela can be spare all the danger, but he doubt of it. She had seems as lost in her daydream as he was.

Suddently, a great peace fall on him. he don't know why but soon he is asleep. His last thought before sleeping is that he must go to ask the sorceress tomorrow morning.

...

In their room queen Marlena is thinking about her son. She is really happy for him. He had seems so happy when he danced with Teela, it was a really good sight for her. She had always known since the first day when she had seen the little baby girl in Duncan's arm that she is the one for her son. since her childhood, Marlena had someday a strange mink from the future. She had never tell this at anyone, nor her husband and nor her first best friend Teelana. Sometime Marlena wonder what had happen to Teelana, she had disappeared after Marlena's wedding and after almost two years Marlena was the only person in Eternia who can remember that a girl named Teelana had ever existed.

But soon her mind is again on her son's problem. When she had heard of He-man existence the first time, she was really happy that Eternia had a champion who can fight Skeletor and let her husband just being the king. But the day she had seen this He-man her heart was crushed. How can't everybody seen that this "champion of Grayskull" is only her son Adam ? She wonder. She had seen her couragous son becoming a lazy and coward boy in the way to protect his secret.

For almost four year she had seen her husband and Teela belittle her son. She had seen him avoing the people he love the most, herself included. She don't have found a solution for this problem since the last day. When her son had his first dream/memory, she had known this immediatly and she had decided to let this happen. She exactly know what will happen and she is delight for her son. now her only problem is to make her husband understand what a fantastic son they have. She had time for this, so she decided that sleep is a good option.

...

Man-at-arm is too disturbed to sleep this night. This is not only the event of the ball who played again and again in his head but also the conversation with Teela before the ball.

- Father, had she ask, i was a really poor friend to adam since he has turned sixteen, wasn't i ?

- Teela ? What do you mean ?

- I have always screaming to him for anything. I was a poor friend. I don't let him explain anything. Why is he so friendly with me ? He must hate me !

- Dear, he don't hate you. You are his best friend since too long for that.

- But i was so horrible.

- So you must change that, that's all. I'm happy you seems have to see that your reflection must have hurting Adam. Now you must act on this way.

- I will ! And father there is an other thing that i must to tell you it's about He-man.

- Yes, dear, what is it ?

- Erg... it's... i... Forget it. it's not important at all.

- If you say so. Now i let you to be ready for the ball.

With that he had kissed his daughter in her cheek and leave her alone. When he had see her in the ball he had missed to recognize her. She had wore the queen Marlena's engagement dress. he don't think that many people had recognize the dress but he was frozed at this sight. Only marlena can have lending this dress to Teela and the meanning of this let him perplexed. It's as if the queen is willing to have Teela engaged to Adam. Duncan know the secret of Marlena and he is afraid that she had seen the future of his daughter. He wonder if this can ruin her destiny as the future sorceress of grayskull. Deep in his heart he hope that her love for Adam can protect her from this destiny. He know that he must ask this question to the sorceress tomorrow morning and he know that he can't sleep this night.

...

Queen Castaspella is also thinking in her room. She had known that Prince Adam will be a perfect husband for her since the moment when her eyes had meet his. But now she know that she can't marrying him. She had seen them in the ball and she had seen the love they share for the other, she can't stand in the way of their love. Surely, Prince Adam had apologize for his behavior of the afternoon but he can't have lost the sight of this teela, even when he is talking with her. She can't have stay after the dance they have share. She don't want see their happiness. She want to go home and forget she had never seen Prince adam.

Castaspella had understand why Capitain Teela had not tell that she is Adam lover. She wonder vaguely how hard it is for the royal guard capitain to be in love with the crown prince. However, one think stunned her. When the prince and the capitain had come to the ball together Castaspella think that she had seen a spell around them. It had fadded rapidely but she think they have a confusing spell cast on them and on the same time, she had feel a really strong conection between the two of them. For her it's like they known each other from a past life. If she is true, Castaspella is a little afraid for them. the problem with rememberance of the past life is that this life can ovewhelm the actual life and the person is lost between his two lifes. Only few people can have the strenght to choose one and only life, most of the other become mad at one time.

Castaspella think that she must warn the prince of Eternia but suddently her mind got fuzzy and after that the only things she can remember is that she must go home tomorrow and never coming again in Eternos since Prince Adam is married to his capitain. With that she found sleep very attractive and she succumbed at him.

...

King Randor is very displeased with his son. Surely Adam had dance with queen Castaspella but after that the queen had make her excuse and had left the ball very early. Randor don't know what Adam had tell her but Castaspella had tell him that she must return to her home tomorrow morning and that she can't come visiting before a long time. Randor don't know what to do with is only son. Sometime he whish that he had more children, so he can have a perfect heir and let Adam being the disappointing Adam and not the crown prince. Randor had never understand why Marlena come always to Adam's defence. At first, he had thinking that it's just a mother's instinct, but now Adam is twenty and he is no longer a little boy who need his mommy's help. Perplexed, King Randor make his way to his room.

In their room, Randor found Marlena very awake. Before he had time to ask her why she is still not sleeping, she ask him a stunning question.

- Randor, why are you so hard on Adam ? Why can't you let him be what he is ?

- Marlena, you know perfectly well that one day Adam must be the king of Eternia. How can i let the kingdom in his hand ? If skeletor attacked the kingdom when he is king, i am really afraid that he gain.

- You know, my husband, you don't know your son, you don't understand him and you will not !

Randor knew perfectly well that Marlena is really angry with him. Every time she call him "my husband" it's not a good thing for him.

- I'm sorry my dear, but you can't deny that our son is not the best man in Eternia. If our son will be like He-man, i assure you that then i will not be afraid of the future, but it's not the case and i am really afraid.

- Oh Randor ! Said a laughting Marlena. You don't know what you are telling about.

- Tell me then.

- I can't. Only Adam can tell you this but i assure you that you have no reason to be afraid of the future. Take time to knowing your own son and don't be disappointed by his act. You must see behind his act.

- What do you mean ? Adam's act ? I don't understand.

- I know it will take time but i know that one day you will see the real Adam like Teela seems to start seeing it. Now it's time to bed. Goodnight Randor.

- Goodnight my love.

Randor take time to think of what his wife had telling him. Before sleeping he decided that his wife is right and that he must at last known his son, even if he know that he surely don't like what he will find.

...

Teela is over joyed by her evening. This is the most marvelous evening she had ever had, maybe except for the dance Adam had share with Castaspella, but the queen had disappeared soon after that and Teela is really thankfull for that. Adam is really a good dancer and she had really enjoy the time she had spend with him. Only one thing bothered her and this is her daydreaming about veena and Allam. This is one thing to have a dream at night but now she had dreaming in plain day and she had never make this before. The most disturbing thing is that when she is dreaming she thinks that she is Veena. She know that her name is Teela and she know or she is almost sure that she is in love with Adam, so she don't must dreaming about another man, nor He-man nor this Allam.

The thought of He-man make her blush. She is ashamed to have tell him that she is in love with him. Now, she know that is was not the real love, maybe just a fling. She must tell him the truth. He had said that he is ok if she choose Adam over him but she can't tell him that before telling Adam how she feels about him. Tomorrow morning, she must make sure that she tell him that.

...

In Adam's room Cringer is sleeping. He is dreaming of a fest when he can eat what he want. he is really happy then. His master is dancing with the love of his life and the life is perfect. In his sleep the tiger grumble but he don't disturb his master's sleep. For now, all it's calm in Eternos's palace.

...

In Snake mountain there is a meeting of a few most powerfull vilains of all Eternia. they have decided to work together to claimed Castel grayskull.

- So, say skeletor, with this plan we can't fail. If everybody play his part soon castel grayskull will be in our hand.

- How do you know that ? It's not the first time you say so and we have always failed.

- But now castel grayskull act against his own guardian. The sorceress will not be a threat for us for too long. Now it's time to see again what we must do.

To be continued.

Please **review** !! I don't know if you like this story anymore. So i see you for the next chapter when my computer is not kidnapped.


	7. Some answers and more questions

Chapter 7 : Some answers and more questions

Duncan had passed his night at thinking and he can't have properly rest. He is really tired but he know that he must go immediatly to castel Grayskull. He had too much questions and he want the answers even if he must extract them from the stubborn sorceress. But before he can go, queen Marlena stood in his way.

- Duncan, i must speak to you. Have you a minute for me ?

- Sure my queen.

- Stop this please ! I'm here not as the queen but as Adam's mother. I know that you perfectly know Adam's secret and the reason of his act since four years.

- What do you mean queen Marlena ? Adam play no act at my minding.

- There is not the place to tell you all the detail, but i know the truth since three and half years so don't play dumb with me. But it's not why i come here. I have seen you face yesterday at the ball and i want to know what you have against the fact Teela and Adam being in love with each other.

- It's not that ! I can't explain you immediatly but i have a few questions related to Teela's future and i want the answers before making a choice. I don't want Adam suffer, so if the best choice is to her to quit her post at the palace and i go with her elsewhere, i do it.

- You know that Adam will follow you, don't you ? It's not the best choice, i know it. Let them choose their way. They are no longer kids who want their parents. They're both adult. They can make their own choices. Think of it. Now i let you go where you must go but don't forget what i have tell you. Good day Duncan.

With this the queen let Man-at-arm in a more confused state. With a shrug, Duncan take a wind raider and go to Grayskull. The flight have not calm him but he is lesser angry about the all situation. he had made a decision. Whatever happen he will take the side of his daughter. After all, even if he is not the real father of Teela, she is his daughter in his heart and the sorceress can't break the bond between them. With this determination he landed behind the castel. He make his way to the drawbridge and call the sorceress.

Serveral minutes passed and the drawbridge had not mooved. Duncan wondered what to do when finally the drawbridge lowered. Duncan had expected that the sorceress is at the entry but he can't found a sign of her. With no hesitation he make his way to the throne room but a fact let him stunned. Soon after he had entered the castel the drawbridge had close and he found himself in a bright castel. For the first time there is no need to the lighting way of the sorceress. Duncan look around him with wide eyes. It's like if he is in another castel. After a few moment he recovered from his surprise and he make his way to the throne room. He know perfectly well the way for having go in this numberous time since almost twenty years but when he oppen the door of the throne room he found himself in an other room. Stunned, he going back to the drawbridge but he can't found it. Finally, he admit that he is lost inside Castel Grayskull and he can't contact the sorceress. It take him hours to find her.

...

King randor had passed the most of the last night at thinking about what Marlena had told him. It's right that since four years his son had become a stranger for all the people who mattered to him before. At first, Randor had thinking that it was just a phase and when his son had growing up he stop to act as so lazy, but most the time had passed most his son seems to be lazy and coward. he really don't understand that, before Adam turn sixteen he was an arrogant young man who only dream of battle and victory but since the return of Skeletor he had become a coward. randor know perfectly well what the courtiers think about Adam behavior and that is why he is so hard on his son.

The king make his way to his son's room. He must talk to this with his son. At last he must try to understand his son again. Before he reach Adam's door a soft cry was hearing. The king don't like that his people are in need so he come to the way of the cry but he is stopped in his track by the sight in front of him. Sillently he hide himself in a corner of the corridor.

- I-i 'm really sor-sorry, my prin-prince, cry a young page of theirteen years old. I don't have seen you. Please excuse me !

- There is nothing to be sorry about, said gently Adam. You see, i'm not hurt. It's just an accident.

- But, but i can have injuried you ! I must lost my place for having made such a thing ! What can i do ?

- You have nothing to be afraid. You have my word that i tell Jenkins to not punish you. By the way Orlen how is your mother ? I have heard she is ill. Is she better now ?

- You know my name ! It's such an honnor !

- Don't be silly, laught Adam. You work in the palace and i know everyone who live here. So, and your mother ?

- She is really ill, you highness. I don't know what to do. Her remedy are so expensive... Please forgive me, i don't have to say such a thing to you my prince.

- Don't appologies. Take this, it's for your mother, to pay her remedy. She is such a good dressmaker. You can refund me when you have the money. Have a good day Orlen and stop to be afraid.

After adam's departure, Orlen look at what the prince had give him. There is a lot of money in his hand.

- I can't accept this ! There is too much money. I can't never refund him.

- He never expect you to refund him, explain a young maid. You can't refuse this gift. Our prince had helping a numberous of us like this. He don't expect anything from us, he just want to help the other and he is like this since he was ten.

- But i can't accept ! I don't want the charity !

- There is no charity here. The prince know your mother and i'm sure that when she is healed he will give her work so you can refund him if you want. But for now, you just have to accept this. he had make the same for my familly. If you refuse this money all that you will gain is to hurting our prince and i warn you, if prince Adam is hurting so you will have all the palace worker and most of the people of the city against you.

- Is he so well loved amongst his people ? Here i have only heard a poor things about him.

- I know, sigh the maid. It's a shame that his familly and close friend don't see him like we see him. You must not heard what the courtiers said. I explain you this later. For now we have duty and we don't must be late.

Randor is very surprised by what he had just see and heard. He had never see this face of his son's personnality. He had never heard about Adam's act of charity. Suddently he change his mind and go to his room. Here he wore his commonner's outfit and go to the city. He had only heard one side of the truth since four years, now he must really know what his people think of their prince.

...

After having conforting the young page and tell jenkins about the accidentand ordered him to not punish Orlen for this, Adam come to Man-at-arm workshop but he had the surprise to find it close. He had questionned several masters but anybody seems to know where Duncan is. Finally he decided to ask Teela. She is training with her men and Adam wait since the end of the training to ask her about her father whereabouts, but she can't answer him. perplexed, he don't know what to do when Teela spoke to him.

- Adam ? Mind you if we take a walk toghter ?

- With the greatest pleasure Teela. What happen ? Is it something who bothered you ?

- You know it's funny. He-man had ask me the same question yesterday. I'm right, you will be like twin in the future and not only by the face.

- What do you mean ? Said an allarmed Adam.

- Nothing important. Adam ? Do you know that i have tell my love to He-man yesterday ?

- No, said the prince with a sad voice, but it don't surprised me. I have always know that you have a thing for him. I suppose congratulation are expected.

- I don't think so. I don't know why you want to congratule yourself.

- Me ?? What i have to do with this ? You are talking about He-man and i'm Adam.

- I know that silly ! it's just that i have realised that i'm not really in love with He-man but with my best friend. I'm sorry for the way i have act around you since three years. I don't know why you don't have hate me but i'm glad that you are still my friend. And i hope we can be more than friend.

- I don't know what to say Teela.

- I think "i love you too" is good words but i don't expected them now. I just want you to know that i will be there for you when you need me, no matter what.

- I'm sorry Teela but it is so sudden. But surely you know that i lo..

- Don't say it now ! I want you to mean what you say to me. There is no hurry. I must speak to He-man too. Let's give us time to found if our love is real, deal ?

- Deal ! and Teela when i will say these words be assured that i will meanning them.

- I must go. my father had give me duty for all the day and i'm little late but it worth it. Good day Adam.

- Good day my dear Teela.

The prince continue his research but there is no trace of Duncan in the palace, so Adam decide to go to Grayskull to question the sorceress. Now that he know that Teela had choose Adam over He-man, he want really tell her the truth. All law have exception and he want to know if this law can have also an exception. He take wind raider and lead to Castel grayskull.

...

Duncan had turn inside the castel since two hours and he can't find a sign of the sorceress. The worst is that he can't go outside castel Grayskull because he is totaly lost in it. Finaly he entered what it seem to him like the thousand door and he found himself in the cristal room. He had never seen this room before but Adam had describe it and he recognize it. In the middle of the room he found the sorceress. She seems in shock and it take him time to make her notice his presence.

- Sorceress, tell him in a woried voice, what had happen here. I have been lost in your castel for hours !

- It's not my castel any longer.

- What do you mean ? Is it... is it time to Teela to become the next sorceress ? Ask him in a very worried voice.

- No. i don't think she must be the next sorceress, there is nothing to protect here. The power of the Elders is gone.

- What !! Does it mean that Adam can't transforme himself in he-man ?

- I really don't know. I only know that a part of the power of the Elders had return inside of the wall of the castel, but an other part had disappeared from my sight. I think this power had return to the right rulers of the castel : Lord and lady Grayskull.

- LORD AND LADY GRAYSKULL !! But, sorceress, they are dead since at last a thousand years.

- they are reincarned in our time. i don't know which is their form now but i know they are alive.

- What a surprised information. How do you know this ?

- There is this... the... he tell me that.

- Who ?

- I can't tell you. he will not. His magic is so powerfull that mine can't match it.

- If there is someone so powerfull, i really hope he don't join Skeletor's force.

- No, he won't. I'm sure of this. The only thing he want is that his friend become again the king of this castel with his love at his side.

- It's a relief, but how the disappearence of the Elders power affect you ?

- I'm weaker and my spell are no so powerfull than before, but except that i'm fine. Duncan ? Do you remember something strange from your past ? Or had Teela act strangely this day ?

- No. No ? I can't remember anything clearly but for a long time i think that you have hide something to me. It is about Teela, isn't it ? Please tell me the truth.

...

Adam had landed to castel Grayskull with Cringer and Orko. The little jester had found him when he had take the wind raider and he had insist to go with Adam, and the young man can't have refuse him that. Soon after he had landed the drawbridge had lowered and Adam had entered the castel with his friends. the sound of voices had attract him deep inside the castel. It take him only one or two minutes to go to the crystal room's door. he had thinking to knock on the door to announce his arrival but the word of man-at-arm had dissuade him to do that.

- ... about Teela, isn't it ? Please tell me the truth.

- It's not simple to confess that but you know about Teela's destiny.

" What destiny ?" wondered adam

- She can't be in love with someone, or at last she can't love someone with all her heart.

"What!!"

- But Sorceress, you can't prevent her to be in love. It's impossible, even for you !

- I know this. This is why i had let her to be attached to He-man. He don't really existe and Adam can't be He-man all the time. The power will be to much for his body. So Teela can love only an image and not a real man. it's the safer way to her.

- It's really selfish ! You are really lucky that you scheme had work. Teela can have falling in love with Adam.

- Impossible ! Not with the act i have forced him to play. Teela can't have love a coward, and i know this.

- The "act " YOU "have forced him to play". What do you mean ?

" I want to know too" think Adam.

- I'm sorry but i have lied to prince Adam since the beginning. The Elders had never ordered him to protect his secret at all cost. he can have tell his parents and Teela his secret if he think that he can trust them.

- WHAT !! Exclaimed Man-at-arm.

- WHAT !! exclaimed a very furious Adam in the door frame.

...

In the palace, Teela is very busy with her schedule. Suddently, a voice yell in her mind.

- Teela ! Go immediatly to Grayskull ! Adam need you more than he had never need you!

- Who are you ? I know you, don't i ?

- We don't have much time. The most important thing is that Adam is in danger. He can have lost his faith and only you can help him. You don't have much time, please hurry !

To be continued.

Please review. By the way, annonimous review are accepted for all my stories now. stephanie.


	8. Anger

Sorry for the cliffhanger but my aunt had freed herself from her bond and i must make a cliffhanger. Enouth of this, enjoy this and please R/R.

Chapter 8 : Anger

At first, when Duncan had asked her about a secret she had hide, she had feel a great relief that he assumed the secret is about Teela. She had let her guard down and had tell more than she had initialy planned. But never in the world she had expected Adam to overheard this discussion. For the first time, she is really afraid of him. he seems so angry that she can't found in him the Adam she known since four years.

- YOU !! How can have you lied to me like this ? How have you dare ?!

- Adam, please calm down, said a worried Man-at-arm. It can't help to be so angry. Let the sorceress explain herself.

- Calm down ! How can i ? It's not you how had find that he can have tell the truth about he-man at my loved one since the beginning. I have lost the pride and the love of my parents and almost lost the same from Teela. You can't understand me !

- You are right but i think that at last you must heard her explanation. Maybe there is a reasonable answer at all this mess.

- All right Duncan. For now i wait your explanation sorceress, but be warned that if i think you have acting only selfishly, i never will forgive you !

The sorceress wonder why she had said her secret about Adam when her eyes fell on Adam's companion. Her eyes wided when she saw who had come with Adam. No doubt she had say too much, it only by his will. He must have cast a spell on her and with the disaparence of the power of the Elders she can't have shield herself properly. But now he seem as worried as she is. Vaguely, she wonder why he had wanted Adam to know that particular secret. Maybe, he just had will that Castel grayskull had no champion to fight against the "king". But now, she don't have time to speculate about that. Adam is waiting for her answer and she must mind her step if she don't want to loose forever her champion.

- It's not simple to explain Adam. At first i have thinking that you are too arrogant to hide your secret suitably, so i have tell you that all the He-man thing must be secret. I have told the same to Duncan, so don't be angry with him. He had nothing to do with this.

- I'm not angry with him but you ! So, what have changed after that ? You have seen that i don't have tell anything about this secret, so why haven't you tell me the truth then ? At last, i will have keep the love of my parents !

- I haven't tell nothing because of Teela.

- Teela ? What about her ?

...

After having heard the voice Teela had take a wind raider and take flight to Grayskull without hesitation. The only thought she had in her mind is that Adam need her. She can sense it. It's like if she feel Adam's anger as her own. Never before she had experienced such a thing and it frightened her a little. But her love for adam is much stronger than her fears and she had promise him that she will be there when he need her.

Soon Castel Grayskull is in sight and Teela is stunned by what she see. It's as if the castel is a lighthouse, he is lighting on and off with no interruption. She wonder what had happen to the castel but suddently she feel a great anger came from Adam. She landed rapidly and she run to the room she know where Adam is. She entered the room but anyone seems to notice her enter. All the eyes are on an egytian sorceress as like it seems. Her father and Adam seems very angry about the sorceress and Orko and Cringer seems worried. She spy on the conversation and she froze when the sorceress speak about "the He-man things" and a secret that adam must hide. Half-frozed, half-angered, she wait impatiently the continuation of the conversation. But only a hand in her mouth protect her from to be discovered when she heard that it's because of her that Adam had must play the act he had played since four years.

- Like i have said to man-at-arm before, Teela had a particular destiny. She can't have falling in love to deeply or else she can't have fulfilled her destiny. I have seen both of you since your childhood in my mirror. I have seen a beginning of love between you two and i can't have allow this.If Teela had be award of her love for you, she don't had freely become my successor.

- It's all that mattered to you, didn't it ? To have a successor ! But Teela is an human being. She must made her choice with all the informations and not with only what you tell to her !

- I agree with Adam, said duncan. Since now i don't have tell anything about the secret you hide but now i warn you that i will be in Teela's side no matter what. And if she choose not to be Grayskull's sorceress, i will support her decision. And i know Adam will make the same.

- Both of you can't understand the importance of castel Grayskull !

- Yes this castel is important and we are really conscious of that but we are talking about Adam and Teela. i know you Teelana, don't try to change the topic.

The sorceress gasp at the name Duncan had used. he had call her "Teelana". It's what she was so afraid since she had discover the disappearance of the elder's power. the spell she had cast in all Eternia is to big, now she don't have the power to maintained it.

- What can i say ? I had made a decision four years ago after i have seen the crush Teela had for He-man the first time they had meet.

- So ! You have nothing to say ? All of that i just have heard is selfishness !!

- You are right, i'm selfish but i think that i had make the right choice for my daughter.

Adam is stunned by what he had just heard but before he or Man-at-arm can say anything a great scream is heard.

- How dare you !! How can have you make a choice for me ?! I hate you !! You are not my mother !!

All the eyes turn to the door where an impossibly angry Teela stand. Without any thinking Adam go to her side and he take her hand in his. Teela looks in Adam eyes and she seems more calm after that, but all can see that she is still angry as much as Adam. Suddently the lighting wall seems turn off before lighting again with more intensity. Never Teela nor Adam seems to notice but orko gasped. The jester is ready to say something but he is too perturbed to look at where he go and he hit Cringer in the head. The tiger growl after the jester and Orko stay silent after this.

Duncan saw in a awe the look between his two children. He had always thinking of Adam like a son but he know that he had must hide this in the palace. He is a friend of Randor for to long to let jealousy going between them. For the same reason Duncan had never clearly tell that Adam is not what he seems. Sure the "He-man's secret" must be protected but he had always let his daughter and randor yell at Adam and stay silent instead of tempting to calm the king or Teela. he too was selfish and he know that. He take a look at the now crying sorceress and feel a great love for her. she seems so lost now that the only thing he want is to take her in his arm and tell her how she is important to him.

Adam don't know what to do for now. he don't had expect Teela to come to Grayskull but her only presence give him peace. Sure he is very angry but with teela at his side, he thinks that only good things can happen to him. One weeks before he had laught if someone had tell him that he will depend so much of her but now he knew it's true. She had come to help him, he know that and now it's him who is able to help her. He take her in his arm and gently kiss her in her forehead. Teela take a look in his eyes and before he can speak she asked him the most stunned question.

- What she had said is true ?

- What do you mean teela ? What are you talking about ?

- I want to know if there is a secret between He-man and you.

- So you have heard everything. I swear you, Teela, i had wanted to tell you the truth since the beginnig but the sorceress had tell me that the Elders don't want that more than three people known my secret.

- Three ? I know my father and the sorceress know this but who is the third ?

- Orko. He had follow me when i had choose to keep the power sword to save you and my father. But please understand that it was just an accident. If i have had a choice it's you that i have choose.

- Don't be so afraid. For now i'm not mad at you, a little upset but that's all. But i don't understand why you are willing to choose me instead of your father to tell your secret. By the way i don't know exactly what your secret is. I only know that you are on a some way linked to He-man.

- You don't know ? I think you had figured it. I know you Teela and you are not upset for nothing. But i prefer show you my secret rather than tell you about.

With this Adam move back and lift his sword above his head and shout.

- BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL.

Instantanly he transform himself in his He-man form and Cringer become Battlecat.

- Now, you know the truth Teela. I have choose to tell you the truth. I'm sorry for keeping this to you.

- I don't know what to say ! ... I quote someone i think.

- I don't know, chuckle He-man. Please tell me you are not angry at me.

- I'm angry... But not at you. I can't promis you that i would not be angry at you in the future but for now i'm really angry at my "mother". I must discuss with her but not now. Please be Adam again, we must return to the palace.

- You right Teela. I am myself to angry to think rationnally. Let your father deal with the sorceress for some time. When we both are no longer as angry as we are against her, we can come here again and discuss calmly of etherything. LET THE POWER RETURN.

The two young left castel Grayskull without a second glance so they don't seen the castel skull lighting when they pass through it. But a doomseeker watch and film this.

...

In Snake mountain Tri-clops make his way to skeletor's room. He just had seen the transmission from his doomseeker and he think that he must informe skeletor rapidely.

- Master, said the three eyes man. I just see one thing that i think is important to our plan to take castel Grayskull.

- What is it Tri-clops ? I don't have much time. Our attack is due to three days and there is so much to do. Why am i tell you this ? Tell me what you have seen.

- The castel had starting lighting like a lighthouse since prince Adam had come inside and when he had left all the castel had lighting. But after his and this Teela's departure the castel is again in plain stone and since then there is no lighting.

- I know that. The castel is fighting against this damned sorceress. There is just coincidence that the coward prince and his bodyguard comes when he had fight harder against her. Now let me, i have a lot of things to do and don't dare to tell anything of what you had just tell me.

- Yes master.

Whit that Tri-clops left the room. He know that there is a connexion between the prince arrival and the lighting castel, but maybe skeletor is right and it just a coincidence. Neitherless, the vilain decide to watch what happen around castel Grayskull for a few days. He must be sure that there is no link between Adam and castel Grayskull.

To be continued.

Poor sorceress, i'm not kind with her but i don't like her in the new show. She too pompous for my liking, but don't be afraid i love all the personnage i write about so i will not be so hard with her for too long. By the way thanks for your review, you are so sweet to me and you give me courage to updeate soon. Thanks all of you. stephanie.


	9. Randor's discover

here i come again. I think you don't have like my last chapter but you must consider the fact that Teela and Adam are really angry and when we are in that sort of angrier mood we say or act differently than we act in a normal situation, we don't think properly. Now i let them calm down and deal with the consequences of their act. By the way i have choose to let Adam tell the truth to Teela instead of the classic way, i don't want plagiarize the other autors idea and nobody had write about this before. Now i let you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 9 : Randor's discover

The trip to return to the palace is one of the most silencious Teela and Adam have experienced. They are both lost in their thought and they don't dare to speak to the other. Adam take a glance at Teela but her face is so unreadable that he wonder what to do. he don't want upset her but he don't know if the fact that he stay silent will not bothered her more.

" What can i do ? How can i have shown my secret to Teela like this ?" think a troubled prince. "She must will kill me when she had recovered from her anger to the sorceress ! It's not the way i will choose to let her discover the truth. Why can't i have find a way to distract her ? I think i really be destined to die at young age."

" What can i do ? The sorceress is my mother and Adam is He-man ! It's too much for me ! How can have my mother hide her identity to me for so long ? Why my father had tell me that she is dead ? And why have i not seen before that Adam is He-man ? What a burden for him ! But i think that, in spite of his word, he must hate me. Surely the love i have shown in He-man's face must have hurt him deeply, especially after the yell and critiscism i give him as Adam. I was horrible ! He hate me ! No doubt about it."

Soon before they landed to the palace, Adam and Teela remembered at the same time that they had forget Cringer and Orko at castel Grayskull. and the same thought cross their mind.

" Great ! Not only i'm a mess but i also forget my friend. This si really a perfect day ! There is no way to her/him to forgive me."

...

In the same time that Adam discovered the secret of the sorceress, King Randor had become one more time "Randy the carpenter". It is a character he had play for the long time. He had become Randy for the first time when he was only eighteen and since then he had occasionally play it again to find secrets or just to know what the people think of the war against Keldor's force. But since he had become the king he don't have the use of Randy. Only today is not an ordinary day and Randor think that Randy can find the answer that King Randor would not have.

He entered to the most popular bar of the city of Eternos "the crown and the dragon". Randor had always wonder why the owner had name his establishment like this but he never had found a satisfactory answer. He think the bet who is placed upon the discovering of the meanning of this name is for the most part the reason why this bar is so popular. And it's exactly what he want : a place where all people come to discut of everything. Randy sit at a free table and wait to the waiter to come.

- What will you drink sir ? Ask the waiter. I see that you are not from Eternos. Excuse me but your clothes are really old-fashioned.

- Yes, indeed, said a smiling Randy.

He is really happy to have find such a waiter. The man seems eager to speak with him and Randor will not lost his chance to learn more about the feeling the citizen have for him and Adam.

- I have travelled a lot and i don't have much money to buy a new one. I'm a carpenter. Is there a work to me here, by all chance ?

- I don't know. The king had his own carpenter and the city is really calm. Skeletor hadn't attacked us since at last eight month.

- You are lucky then, because i have work in a numbered place that Skeletor had destruct.

- Yes we are. The masters and He-man are always here to protect us. It's not that they don't want to protect the other city but they live in the palace and they can come in immediatly when they are needed.

- It's a good thing for you. But if you don't have a good king in the head of the government, all of this will be for nothing.

- You're right stranger, say a muscled man. We are really lucky to have King Randor to rule us.

A numberous cheer are heard after this and the King smile at this.

- But, say Randy, i don't think you are so lucky to have Prince Adam for future king. I have heard that he's just a lazy coward.

A dead silent fell upon the entire room. Randor look around him and found a hunder of angry eyes on him. He swallowed hard and think that he must have say this with more diplomacy.

- You better not speak like this stranger, said the same man. All of us here are really proud to have him for prince and future king.

- I just say what i have heard. I don't know him so i have assume that what i have heard is the truth.

- Your right stranger, you don't know our prince. Let us tell you a few story about the"lazy coward prince" like you call him. But i want to know how you are before i tell you anything.

- Sure. I'm Randy the carpenter. I travel all around the light emispher to find job and i love a good story.

- I'm Linkan. I'm the smith of this city and it's only grace at the coward prince that i'm still alive now.

- What ?

- You are surprised ? It had happen two years ago when Skeletor had attacked the city one more time. I have work all the day and my house was blasted and collapse upon me. I was trapped and nobody can heard me. i have think that i will die here, but i have heard the prince to order to search for the survivor. An other prince will have go home and let the others make the search. There is no way, at this time, to know if Skeletor will not come again to finish the destruction of the city when the masters are return to the palace. But the prince had join the search party and it's him who had find me. He had stay with me all the night since they can free me. I don't think a coward will have stay in danger when he can avoid it and a lazy man will not have spend all the night at talking to me to not let me alone.

Randor remember this day too. The next morning he had been very hard on Adam to not have showing in the evening's dinner and Adam had apologize. But never he had tell him the truth. Randor don't know why and the idea make him sick.

- The prince had also help my familly, say a beautifull young woman. I'm Neerinia and i have worked to palace before i married. My father is a jeweller but at this time he had lost everything in the fire who had destroy our home. I was really sad and one day i have cross the prince way. He was so nice to me. He had heard me, confort me and give me money to help my father to work again. He had never will that i refund him, but when i have insist to pay him back, he had give work to my father so he had give my father the money to refund him.

- That's strange, say Randy. Why will he not to be refund ? He must have a lot of money to spend.

- That's not true ! I have heard his father yell at him for having lost so much money. The king had accuse his son to have waste his money for fun and not for a serious matter. And the prince had said nothing. He had let his father yell at him and had just said that he was sorry. It's a shame that the king don't know what a fantastic son he has and how he is lucky to have him.

A numberous of people tell stories like this to Randor and the king is very stunned. There is love in the voice of the people when they talk about Adam. There is no misunderstanding in this. They respect king Randor but they love prince Adam. After a couple of hours the king don't know what to say. He make his excuse and go to the enter when a child hand keep him in the room.

- I want to tell you my story too, say a young child of seven years old. I love prince adam too and for me he is a great hero. I'm Ludy and prince Adam had save the life of Sylvestre.

- Sylvestre ?

- It's my best friend and if the prince had not help him he can have been burn in the fire. Sylvestre was too afraid that he had hide inside of my burning house and prince Adam had come in to save him. He had go out the house just before it collapse.

- That's very couragous indeed." and very stupid" think the king. But why anybody had come to save your friend before ?

- It was too dangerous and nobody was ready to risk their life to save a dog.

- A DOG !!

- A very intelligent dog. After that sylvestre had always be happy to see the prince and go to lick him on the face and hand. What is strange is that he don't lick anyone except prince Adam and He-man.

- He-man ? You had see him ? You are lucky then.

- Yes and he know the name of sylvestre. Maybe that's why my friend is so happy to see him.

- Thanks to have share your story with me. Now i must go. I wish you all a good day and i swear you that i never will call prince Adam such a name.

With this he left the bar but not before he had seen the smile returning in all the face. All the stories make him think about his son but the last had given an idea to him. It's the most funniest idea he had ever have but the more he think of it, the more it seems the truth. He return to the palace with no other idea than to speak with his son immediatly.

...

Soon after they had landed a guard had come and tell Adam that the king will see him immediatly. Adam had lowered his head and had follow the guard with a downcast expression. Teela had feel a great sadness for him. She know that just a month ago she had make fun of him for being so passive but now she is just sick of herself. She know she is right. Adam had not say her goodbye before following the guard and it's the first time he don't have. Tears come to her eyes when she think of him hating her. She is so lost in her sad thought that she almost miss her father call.

- Teela ? Are you in the palace ?

- Yes father. What happen ?

- Nothing important but i want to speak to you when i landed to the palace. By the way, Cringer and Orko are with me, so don't worry about them.

-Thanks father, but i can't talk to you just now. Can we speak of everything tomorrow morning ? Please i'm really exausted and i wand to calm down a little before i talk to you.

- Like you wish Teela. But there is one thing that i want you to know : i love you with all my heart and i will support all your choice.

- Thanks father and i love you too. See you tomorrow. Goodnight.

After that Teela go to her chamber, but she can't found the sleep. After two hours she had take a decision. Silently she make her way to the hangar and take a wind raider. She must talk to the sorceress alone. There is some thing that she can't say if Adam is with her and she think that all the truth will hurt him too deeply. The time of the play is finish, now the time of truth had come.

...

In his office, King Randor is waiting for his son's arrival. When the door oppen the king take a real glance at his son for the first time since almost ten years and he is sadened by what he see. His son looks like he is ready to be yelled. This is not the prince the citizen knows but an alone and sad young man.

- Adam, say the king, i know all the truth.

To be continued.

i want to thanks my dog sylvestre to let me use his name. He is my first supporter and when i don't know what to write he come and lick my hand and i continue to write. I don't post another chapter before i have at last one review. Critiscisme are welcome but don't flame me or else i send my dog to you (lol). stephanie.


	10. A parent's aknowledge

Thanks for the review you gave me but i have a personnal message to send to an anonymous reviewer : if you want to read stories with rape and murder i advise you not to read a story who the gender is clearly **romance**. Thanks for Evelyne CMB for all the encouragement you give me, i hope you and all the people who read my story enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 10 : A parent's acknowledge

The trip to Grayskull was too fast to Teela's liking. There is too much questions in her mind and she is not as calm as she had wishing, but it's too late to think of this now. The drawbridge of castel Grayskull had lowered since she had landed. She was clearly awaited. She take a deep breath and make her way to the same room where she had see the sorceress before. Suddently a strange idea take place in her mind and she feel that she take the wrong way. The more she walk, the more the idea bothered her. Finally she gave up and go to an other room. She is a little stunned when, after having opening the door, she found the sorceress in a room where two throne are in the center. Teela take time to look at her "mother". Now she can see that the two of them looks alike and she don't really like the idea.

The sorceress had let Duncan, Orko and Cringer return to the palace. Duncan was really nice to her but she know that it's only a matter of time since he remembered everything and she is really afraid of it. For all this past years she was so sure that she had made the right decision but the anger of her daughter had shattered her conviction. She wanted that all return as it was before but she know it's impossible. She had come to the throne room where an other surprise await her : now there is two throne in the center of the room. Her throne had fadded into nothing. She wonder how much time she had had to stay here before she must leave the castel. The only good thought she had about all this mess is that her Teela don't have to live the same life she had. Her daughter can marry a man she love, and the sorceress know perfectly well who he will be, after all Marlena had tell her this : her son will marry Teelana's daughter.

After a long time to look the sorceress without saying a word Teela is really bothered, so she cough slowly. This sound make the sorceress jump like if she is shot by it. The sorceress turn around and look into her daughter face. Never in the world she had think that Teela would come so soon to her.

- Yes my dear Teela, can i help you ?

- WHY ??

The question let the sorceress speachless for a long time. She don't exactly know what ther daughter means by this "why". There is too much information her daughter had learn today that she don't know to wich part the question refered.

- What do you want to know Teela ?

- Why had you let me make a total fool of me ? What can i do ?

- I don't understand you, i'm sorry. What are you talking about ?

- Why had you let me show my love to He-man face ? Do you know how much it must have hurt Adam ?

- Ah, prince Adam, sigh the sorceress. All of this is about him ? I have let you choose which man you would love, i'm not responsible for your own choice. I'm sorry but i have nothing to be worried about my decision.

- Yes your right, i have make my choice but this choice is made without all the information and you had said yourself that you had forced him to play the coward lazy's act. If i don't have had time to think about my action toward him,now i just can have been disgusted by him like before.

- What do you mean by "had time to think about" your"action toward him" ?

- Skeletor was particulary calm the last month, you know that. And this "peace" had give me time to understand how horrible i was toward Adam. No doubt that he hate me.

- Oh yes, laught quietly the sorceress, i have seen how much he hate you. If your father would hate me like this i have not to be afraid at all.

- My father ? Is my real father alive too ? But what about Man-at-arm ? He had raise me like his daughter and i can't let him down.

- You don't have to. When the time come, and it will be sooner than you think, your father would not battle for you with Man-at-arm.

- What do you mean ?

- Not now, my child. The time has not come.

- Another secret !! I'm really tired of all of your secrets !

- I know but i think we have a little lost the point of this discussion. If i'm right you come here to talk about Prince Adam and i have a lot of thing to tell you about him. Let's go to my chamber. We can seat here and i will answer all of your questions as best as i can.

- Yes, let's go. ... You are really my mother ?

- Yes my daughter. I have a lot of thing to tell you. Come with me.

...

- I know all the truth.

The word of his father turn again and again in Adam's mind. Has his father really understand that he and He-man are the same ? But how ?

- You have nothing to say Adam ? So let me help you. Have you known someone who his name is Linkan ?

- Yes father. He is the smith of Eternos city. What about him ?

- And Neerinia ?

- She was a palace's maid before she married to a jeweller.

- And Jarkis, Teolas, Mina, Virgina, Orlen, Sark, lukkas, Jeanmarie ?

- They were palace's worker or inhabitant of Eternos's city. What happen father ? I don't understand.

- And Ludi and Sylvestre ?

- They are a little boy and his dog, say a smilling Adam. They are both very kind and i really like them.

- So you know all of this people at some point ? How ? You are the crown prince, so how can you know so well this people ?

- They are human being father ! How can i not know the people which i live with.

- That's true but i have hoped that you will just know all the courtiers and not the people who are so underneath your rank.

- The courtiers are all smile but they are as dangerous as snake. The people that you think so poor is the reason why Eternos must have a king. It's for them that a king must rule his kingdom and not for some false friend like most of the courtiers are.

- You're right my son and i 'm really happy to see that we think alike in this matter. But you make exception and i really want to know witch courtier is a real friend to you.

- The masters and Man-at-arm. And Orko.

- I don't think a jester can be considered as a courtier. There is the same for the masters, they are here to defend the kingdom and not to play a role in the political play.

- For me they are part of the court and they are the only people that i know i can trust with my life.

- It's good for a king to know where he stand and i think that you perfectly know where you stand. I have not said this for a long time but i'm really proud of you my son. Even if you don't like to fight i think you will choose a queen who really love fight.

- Father!! say a very red Adam. What are you talking about ?

- I think you know perfectly well from who i'm talking about, but if it's too soon i let you think about this. I just want you to know that i will really happy to have her for daughter-in-law, laught the king.

Adam don't know what to say. Neither before he had felt so embarass with his father. He had come here knowing that he must be yelled for something and he had never expected such a conversation.

- I love you father, say quietly Adam.

- And i love you my son. I'm so sorry it had take me so much time to understand what a wonderfull son i have. I hope it's not to late to make things better between the two of us.

- The three of us, say queen Marlena.

She had entered the room when his son and husband are discuting and she is most pleased by the turn of the event. She wore a bright smile and she had never feeling so happy for a long time.

- Yes the three of us, say Adam.

- And hopefully soon the four of us, tease the king.

- Father, that's enouth, laught his son. I swear you i will think about this, now please stop this.

- Like if you don't have think about this before, tease the queen.

- Oh no ! Mother ! Not you too !

The all familly burst out at laughting at this. They all enjoy this time as a real familly and Marlena knew that there is only the beginning but a troubling thought cross her mind and her smile fade a little.

- Mother ? Is it something wrong ?

- No Adam. Don't be bothered about this. This is just a silly thought about something i had to do. I know you will be fine.

- Of course mother, i will be fine. How can i be not ? With you, father and my future wife, i have nothing to be bothered about !

- I know it, exclaimed the king. But you must be carefull. I don't want He-man to kill you.

- He-man ? Why would he kill me ?

- A king's guard capitain.

- There is no problem here. He had tell her that it don't bothered him if she choose me.

- He had said this ? Ask the queen.

- How do you know this ? ask the king at the same time.

- Erg... she had tell me this, say a now a tomato red Adam.

- And when had she tell you this ? Tease the king.

- I must go to man-at-arm workshop. I had forgot that i must help him with the transmettor. I am really happy we had discuss like this. I love you father and mother. goodbye.

- There is a fine escape, don't you think Marlena ?

- Indeed Randor, laught Marlena.

- Our son had nothing to fear about He-man. You know this Marlena.

- What do you mean Randor ?

- How can he be afraid of himself ?

- So you know the truth. Has Adam tell you this ?

- No. It's a young boy named Ludi who had help me understand this. He had said that his dog only lick Adam and He-man, and i have thinking that i have never see Adam and He-man together. After that all the pieces of the puzzle had fall in place and i have discover the truth. But you, since when do you know the truth ?

- Almost four years. I have understand this the first time my eyes are fall upon He-man. Now Randor what would you do ? Would you tell to Adam that you know the truth?

- No. Like you have said before, only Adam can tell me his secret. If he don't want, it's not important. I have found a son whom i am really proud to be the father. The fact he is also He-man is just a plus.

...

After hours at talking, Teela found herself at liking more and more her mother. Sure she had make mistake but Teela had make so much mistake herself that she can't make any reproach to her mother. She had found a hurting woman who just had want spare her daughter from the hurt she had feeling once. Teela is really sad for her.

- I must return to the palace mother.

- I know my daughter. Don't be to afraid, all would be fine.

- thanks mother... Can we take this discussion as secret ?

- I think you don't like secret.

- Yes but i have swear to Adam that we come together here to discuss with you and i don't want him to be more angrier to me.

- Like if he will ! But are you not angry at him to have play the innocent when you have report your discussion with He-man ?

- At first, i was. But after a little time i have understand that he don't have the choice and i'm glad he don't have escape before i can have tell him what i want.

- You love him so much ?

- Yes.

- Then i wish you all my best. Now go. Your father must be worried to you. Goodnight my daughter. I'm proud of you and i love you with all my heart.

- I love you mother. Goodnight.

Teela had return to her room without anyone notice she had left the palace. She take a glance in her father's room and found him asleep. Smiling she closed the door and go to her room. But before she can open her door she feel a great urge to watch at her prince. With more caution she make her way to Adam's room and silently she open the door. Adam is there sleeping calmly. Teela resist to the urge to touch his face and close the door. Turning around she found Cringer awaiting to her to let him pass. She bend down and scratch the tiger's ears. Cringer lick her hand and make is way to Adam's room. After that Teela go to her room and make her ready for her night. Soon after she is dead asleep.

...

In one of the chamber of the Eternos palace a personne speak alone.

- The time has come for the castel's trial. I will help you with all my strenght my friend. Don't forget where your love is and you can win this. I have faith in you two. I don't want to wait again hundreds years again for you to be reincarned in the same time.

With this the strange character cast a spell.

- Now Adam, Teela, all the future of Eternia is on your hand.

To be continued.

I try to updeate as soon as possible. So since the next time i wish you a good read. Please review. stephanie.


	11. The truth part 1

This story is almost finish. There is one or two chapter after this and i make an end. I hope you enjoy this and please review.

Chapter 11 : The truth (part 1)

This morning, at the breakfast table, King Randor is speaking with Duncan about a problem of the local transmitter. Queen Marlena heard this conversation with less and less interest in the matter. She wonder where Adam had go. She see in Randor's face that he is as perplexed as her. After their conversation last night the queen had hoped that her husband and son get along and she can't explain why she had this strange feeling that something important had happen.

Suddently a page come in the room. He seems really distress by something. He come to the king and spoke immediatly. Duncan would reprimand him but the meanning of what it is about let him forget his anger.

- Sir, say a eyes teared Orlen, healer Drogan send me to you. There is a probleme with prince Adam.

- What ?? says in unison the king and the queen.

- I don't know much, say Orlen. Drogan had just send me to tell you to come immediatly to the infirmary. You must come too Man-at-arm.

- Thanks Orlen. Marlena ! Duncan ! Let's go.

- Your majesty. Prince Adam would be all right ? If there is something to do to help him, all you have to do is ask.

- Thanks. I will remember. Now we must go.

- Excuse me, your majesty. But it's that we love him so much.

- I know.

With that the three of them left the room without an other word. Duncan is a little startled by Randor's comment. He look at his friend face and he saw that the king mean what he had say. He saw also the fear and the love the king had for his son. It wasn't a face Duncan have seen since ten years and he wonder what had happen to change Randor's perspective so drastically. Marlena smile at his puzled expression.

- We know all the truth, she say to Duncan. Adam had not tell anything but it's like the spell who protect Adam's secret identity is gone.

- This is much worst than i have expected.

- No Duncan, it's the much better thing that it can happen.

They stay silent after this since they entered to the infirmary.

...

Adam woke up in a strange room. He had never seen this room but he know it. In the bed, at his side, a woman is sleeping. Half expecting to see Teela, Adam oppen an eye and look at his companion. This woman is one of the most beautifful woman he had ever seen. She had long dark blue hair and her face is like an angel's face. Wondering why he is in this room and not in his chamber, Adam left the bed without a sound. He come to the window and what he see let him speachless. Now, he know where he is and the idea make him nervous.

Had he travel into time ? Is he dreaming ? But no this is not a dream, all of this is so real that it can't be just a dream. Where is his familly ? Where are his father or his mother ? Where is Duncan ?... Where is Teela ?

At the last question he feel like a great pain in his heart. Since the last few day, Teela had gain a big place in his heart. Sure he had love her since he was fifteen but this love is like a candle, now his love is like a fire. This thought make his cheek go very hot and he want to forget this.

-_ Don't forget who your real love is_.

- Who are you ? What are you talking about ?

-_ I'm a friend. _

- My husband, with who are you talking ?

- Hus...husband ? Ask a stunned Adam.

- Yes, smile the now awake woman. Allam are you all right ? It's the first time i heard you talking alone.

- I'm not Allam. I'm prince Adam from Eternos.

- It's a new joke ? Don't be silly please. We are wedded since five years now, so i can tell that you are really Allam. Are you still mad that we must have send our son to this farm ? It's hard for me too, but there is too much danger here to him. When this war is finish i swear you that he return home and we can live together forever.

- I'm not mad with you Veena.

Adam don't know from where this had come, but maybe prince Adam is just a dream and his real life is here with his wife. Yes, this was surely a dream. Now he know who he is. He is king Allam of Grayskull.

...

In the palace's infirmary four body lay on the bed. there is Adam, Teela, Cringer and Orko. They seems like if they are dead and the heart of Duncan stop at this sight. The look of horror in the king and the queen face tell him that they think like him. Any of them dare to ask the fatidic question. Drogan seem to understand this and spoke.

- They are not dead. But they are in a so profund sleep that anything can't wake them up.

- What had happen ? Ask the queen when nor Duncan, nor Randor ask anything.

- I don't know. This morning a young maid had come to me to tell me that prince Adam seems dead. I have come immediatly to Adam's room and i have found him like this. Cringer was in the same state. I have send them to the infirmary when someone had tell me that Teela and Orko are also sleeping. I have think that it must be much easier to have them in the same room and i have send someone to tell you to come.

- So you don't know what had happen ? Ask Duncan. How can we wake them up ?

- I don't know. I have never seen such a thing, i don't know how to treat it.

- You can't do anything, say another voice. Only them can wake them up. This is a powerfull spell.

- Sorceress ! Exclaim man-at-arm.

- Teelana ! Exclaim the queen in the same time.

- What are you doing here ? I think that you can't left castel Grayskull in your human form, say a puzzled Duncan.

- It's finish Duncan, say Teelana. I'm not the sorceress anymore. Now i'm just Teelana.

- I'm glad you're here now. I have miss you a lot, say Marlena. But i have hoping to see you in a better circumstance.

- I'm sorry Marlena. I have miss you too. We have time to discuss later, but now we must help our children.

- Our children ? Teela ! You are Teela's mother !! So that mean Duncan is..

- We discuss of this after we have save the children, say more firmly Teelana.

- I understand, say the queen, but be assured that when all of this is finish we must have a conversation with me, you and Duncan.

Teelana don't seem have heard what the queen had said and she look carfully to Adam.

- It's not good, she say. He begin to forget his real life.

...

Teela found her in Castel Grayskull. She don't know what had happen but her last memory before she wake up in the castel is her going to bed in the palace of Eternos. She wonder if she is alone in the castel. She take a look at the window and there is something who make her wonder. At first she don't know what but after a short time she understand that the land around the castel aren't the same that she had always seen. She don't understand why but the thought make her shiver.

-_ You must found him._

- You ! It's you who had tell me that Adam need me at Grayskull. What do you want ?

- _I want help you and Adam. You must hurry. The castel had after him._

- What ? I don't understand.

_- We don't have much time. If Adam forget who he really is, so you will forget who you are too. Then you two will be trapped here forever._

- What can i do ?

-_ Find him with your heart. Let your love for him guid you and make him remembered that you are the love of his life._

- How can i do this ?

- _You know this when you find him. Now hurry, you don't have much time. The time in the reality pass more quickly than here. You just have two hour to find him and come here with him, after that it will be too late for making anything. Now GO !_

The voice fadding into nothing and Teela feel a great urge to find Adam. She left the room and explore the castel. After one hour she finally found Adam in the throne room. He wore a battle outfit and this sight take Teela's breath away. She had never seen him so handsome. Adam is in a throne and at his side Teela see the most beautifull woman she had ever seen. No doubt that adam seems enchanted by her. Gathering all her courage Teela make her way to the throne.

- Adam, say Teela, it's time to us to return to our home. You must come with me.

- Who are you ? How can you have come here ? Guard !

- Stop it Adam ! You know me. I'm your love.

- What a lie ! I'm a married man.

Adam take the hand of the woman beside him.

- This is my wife Veena. You, you are just a liar.

- I'm not ! I'm Teela. Please remember me. We have grow up together. You was like a brother to me for so long.

- A brother ? And you dare to tell that you are my love. It seems to me that there is no love between us.

- It's not what i mean, and you know this. Don't you remember anything ? King Randor ? Queen Marlena ? My father Man-at-arm ? Cringer ? Orko ? ..._ me ?_

- I don't know anyone of them now let us alone. Leave the castel and i swear you that you won't be punish for entering this room.

Whit tears falling to her face Teela left the room and the happy couple alone. She had lost. She had lost Adam and the idea make her heart crush.

...

In his doomseeker Tri-clops see the sorceress left castel Gayskull in her human form. It take him time to understand that the woman he had seen left the castel is in fact the sorceress, and when he had understand this it's too late to attack her and captur her. After this the castel seems to have a life because all of his stone wall become now as lighting . Now the castel is bright white and the land around seems to extend around the castel. Tri-clop wonder if he must tell this to skeletor. He know in his head that he must go immediatly inform his master of this but it's like if a spell had been cast to him. He can't found himself to go to skeletor's room. After all there is no hurry. He can tell this in one or two day. This is not so important, in fact there is just a detail. With this the vilain continu to watch the castel. Just a detail without importance.

...

After one or two minutes at crying all her heart out, Teela make her way to the throne room again. She can't lose Adam like this. She can't let him to this woman. He is hers and she is him, and now she know what to do.

- No, she exclaim. You must remember me Adam. I can't let you to her. You are my life and even if you hate me now, i was your life too.

- Enough ! Let my husband alone. He is mine. You have nothing to do here. Let us alone.

- I can't ! You are Veena, right ?

- Yes i am.

- Your husband is king Allam of grayskull ?

- Yes.

- This man is not your Allam. Your Allam is dead after his battle against Hordak.

- You lie !!

- I'm not. I know you. I am you like my Adam is your Allam. We are the same but we are also different. I'm the daughter of the sorceress of Grayskull and you was the first sorceress of Grayskull. Adam will be the futur king of Eternos but he is also the protector of Grayskull. He can use the power your Allam had left to him.

- How do you know this ? Say for the first time Adam. How can i know if this is the truth or a very good lie ?

Teela don't answer him but instead turn her head to Veena.

- Come to me Queen Veena. I welcome you. The time has come for us to be one again.

With this Teela open her arm and the queen come to her. When they embrass each other a light surroud them and all the world seem to stop. After a long time Teela collapse to the floor. There is no trace of Veena. Adam left his throne and come to Teela's side.

- Teela ! Say a crying Adam. Please wake up. You can't let me alone. I love you.

- Adam ? Is it you ? I'm so glad.

- Yes it's me. I have at last understand what had happen and i have welcome king Grayskull in me like you have to do to queen Veena.

- How can you have make this ? I don't have seen Allam nearby you.

- He was here, in me. And if you don't have understand what to do to free me, he must have overwhelmed me.

- I have remember my dream and i have understand that i was Veena in a past life.

- I have remember too that i was Allam of Grayskull.

- Adam ! We must hurry. We must return to our own time.

- Yeah your right let's go.

Adam left the room but teela don't follow him.

- What happen Teela ? Don't have you say that there is a hurry.

- Yes but there is something that i want to know before we go.

- What is it ?

- Do you mean what you have just say ?

- UMM ?

- Do.. do you .. lo..love me ? Ask a tomato red Teela.

- With all my heart, say a smiling Adam. Let's go Teela we can discuss of this later when we have return to the palace.

- Yeah. And Adam? I love you with all my soul.

They take each other hand and make their way to the room where teela had wake up. They entered the room and they feel a presence in it.

_- You have win the trial of Grayskull_, say the mysterious voice. _Now it's time to you to claim your castel and battle for Eternia's freedom. You must return to your bodies now._

- Wait a minute, exclaim Teela. Who are you and why are you helping us ?

-_ I have always have faith in you two. You have known me in another form when you are Allam and Veena. But like then i have always stay at your side to hepl you. You are my friend and i love you very much._

The light surround the room and the two stunned young reconize the people who is talking.

- You ?? they say it in a stunning tone.

To be continued.

Have someone guess who my mysterious personn is. I will be happy to find if you have guess right. I have a lot of work so don't expect the next chapter before next tuesday. A bientot.


	12. The truth part 2

hello everybody. I don't know if i must be sad that nobody had found the truth or happy than at last one people had fail to my trap. Sorry Black Lithning but you are wrong. I let you discovered the true. bonne lecture.

Chapter 12 : The truth (part 2)

The two set of parents are really worried, their children hadn't wake up since almost three days, neither Orko nor Cringer. Suddently one of the sleeping person wake up, startled all the adult in the process.

- You must stop him, yell Orko. He had cast a spell upon Adam. How can i have been so blind.

- Calm down Orko, say Duncan. What are you talking about ? Who had cast a spell ?

- Him, say Orko. Cringer. It's him who had cast this spell. He had knock me out when i have try to protect Adam.

- CRINGER ??

Almost all the people in the room look at Orko like if he had become mad. They seems to think that he must be more ill than he seems.

- Orko say the truth, the ex-sorceress say. Cringer had come to Grayskull not a long time ago and i have discover then that he is not what he seems to be. he is the reincarnation of an ancient powerfull wizard.

- A wizard reincarned in a tiger body ? Ask a lost king.

- It's because of a spell casting upon his ancient form, answered Teelana.

- Can you explain us, plead Man-at-arm.

- It's a very long story, but shortly in the time when King Grayskull rule Eternia there is a sorcerer named Lucian.

- There is a King Grayskull ? ask Randor.

- Please don't interrupt me, i answere all of your question when i have finish to tell you this story. So where am i ? Ah yes. So this sorcerer want to rule all Eternia and he had awoke the snake men and had send them after King Allam. During a whole year Lucian and the snake men had attacked castel Grayskull all the time night and day. This is why the son of Allam and Veena had been send to a farm where he had grown up without knowing he was a prince. I think you know him King randor, his name was Eldor.

- Like my ancestor ?

- Yes it was him. Neverless, one day the sorcerer had made a powerfull spell and he had wanted to cast it upon king Allam, but he had misjudged the power of this spell and it was him who was affected by it. Since this day the sorcerer had become a great green lion. this spell had also an other effect on him, all his evil sheme have been remove from his mind and he had become the most loyal servant of King Grayskull. The king had never know the truth, for him the lion was his friend. and indeed he was a real friend for the king and the queen. So much good friend that he had waited thousand years to find again his long lost friends and help them to claim castel grayskull.

- Thousand years ? But Adam had found cringer when he was a cub. He can't have thousand years old.

- It's not what i mean. Cringer is born with the knowledge of his ancient life, this is why he had search Adam. He had known since the beginning that your son is the reincarnation of king Grayskull, that's why he can use the power of Grayskull to become He-man and that's why the disappearance of the Elder's power don't affect him.

- How do you know that we know the truth ? Ask marlena.

- Quite simple. All the spell i have cast with Grayskull's power are now with no effect, so the spell casting upon adam's sword had disappeared and there is nothing now who prevent you to discovered the truth.

- So, why can you talk about him now ? Three day ago he don't have let you say a word about him, say Duncan.

- I don't know, maybe...

The ex-sorceress can never finish her sentence because at this exact time Teela, Adam and Cringer woke up. All the eyes turn to them and both set of parents have their eyes full of relief tears. Before everyone can come close to them Adam took Teela's hand in his and make his way to the door.

- Come on Cringer, say Adam, we must go to Grayskull immediatly.

- Yes my friend, Answer the green tiger.

- He .. he speak ? Ask a stunned Marlena. Adam ! Wait a minute !

- We don't have time mother. I swear you that when this battle is over i return here to talk to you and father, but now i just must go.

- Sorry father, say Teela to man-at-arm, i must go with him. Don't be afraid for us, we will be fine.

With that all of the three left the room without another word.

- What had just happen ? Ask king Randor without a hope to find the answer.

...

Near by castel Grayskull, all the most evil men and women of all Eternia waited for Skeletor to start the walk toward castel Grayskull, but the skull face villain seem so lost in his thought that he forget to give the start. Tri-clop an Evil-lyn watch their master with worry in their eyes, but not for the same reason. If tri-clop is just worried for their victory, Evil-lyn feel that this attack must be their last and she don't know if she is happy to have Grayskull's power in hand or frightened by the fact that in last than an hour they must be all dead. The lightening castel frighten her and she don't want to come in it. She can't disobey Skeletor's order but there is nothing in Eternia who can convince her to come into this walls. She is really happy that her role is only to lowered the drawbridge.

Time pass slowly and King Hiss and Count marzo become impatient.

- What are we waiting for ? Ask marzo. If you are not sure of your plan, you must have told us before.

- Hush fool ! I know perfectly well what i do. know you which day we are ? No, naturally. So listen, we are the day of the sun eclipse. This day become once time in a thousand years. When the sun is completly hide by the moons our power will be hundred time more powerfull, so if you want we can attack castel Grayskull now, or we can wait two hours and we can destroy this damn castel and take the power he had inside to us. I let you chose.

- Right skeletor, we wait.

- Good.

" We must attack now, i feel it. If we wait we fail" think Evil- lyn, but she can't say a word. There is a big power in the air and the wizardess in more frightened than ever.

...

Adam, Teela and Cringer lend outside of the drawbridge of castel grayskull. They make their way to the castel and they stop near by the abyss.

- Castel Grayskull ! say Adam in a loud voice. Open your door for your right masters.

_- Who are you ? Why do you want to come in me ?_

- I was known as King Allam of Grayskull. This woman was my wife Veena and this tiger was once Battle-lion.

- _Who are you ?_

- I'm Adam, prince of the kingdom of Eternos.

- I'm teela, capitain of the royal guard and bodyguard of Adam.

- I'm...Crin...Cringer... and..i.. want to return to the palace.

- Hein ? Cringer ? You are not afraid i suppose ? Tease Teela while Adam burst out of laughting.

- I'm not afraid ! I was not a coward, it's just a play i have act.

- I see, say teela before laughting too.

_- You can come in. Welcome home king Adam and queen Teela.I wait you in the throne room.  
_

With this the drawbridge lowered and the three friend come into the castel's wall. They make their way to the throne room but they can't help but found how the castel is different than it was a week ago. It's like if a new castel had growing inside the old castel, but they don't be lost in it. It's like they have live all their life in it because they found the room really quickly. In the center of the room a shadow stand here.

_- welcome home son_, say the voice,_ i'm the spirit of this castel. I have alway advise the king and the queen of this castel from his building to the fatefull day of the death of king Grayskull. After that, sorceress Veena had never wanting my advise anymore. She had chose to forget me and she had spend her life alone._

- Why have you not talk to the next sorceress ? I'm sure that our sorceress don't know that you exist.

- _The sorceress Veena hadn't want to. When she is finally dead, i was too weak to talk with the next sorceress. I have sleeping thousand years until your birth lady Teela. I have feel in you the spirit of queen Veena. It was not the first time but when the prince was born i have feel in him the spirit of Allam. With your birth i have begin to wake up, but it had take me time to recover my power. Only your memories of your past life can have give me the strenght to fully wake up._

- What happen now ? Ask Adam.

_- You can choose. You can live your life as the king and queen of Grayskull and once again having my power at your service, or you can let me return to my sleep and live the life of the prince of Eternos._

- What about He-man? Ask Teela. If we choose to live our life like it was before all these dreams, is Adam always capable to transform himself in He-man ?

_- Even if i return to sleep the prince can transform himself whenever he want. You both have the power of the Elder inside of you, like me._

- The power of the Elders !! Exclaimed the two.

_- This power was once king Grayskull's power. It was him who had give it to the Elders in condition they give the throne of Eternia to one of his descendant. He had known that one day he will be reincarned in the body of one of his lineage and he have known that his queen will be at his side._

- How this power will affect Teela ? ask a worried Adam.

_- She can transform herself like you, but contrary to you she gain magic power when she transform herself. She will gain Veena's power like you have gain Allam's skill in battle. I have recast the spell who protect your secret identity so don't be afraid. I can't do nothing for the people who had discover the truth since a week but the other who don't have find the truth will be forget what they seems had found._

- So, if i don't say a word to my father he can't reconize me when i transform myself, it's what you mean, say a grinning Teela.

_- Precisely._

- Good ! Now i have another question : what do i say to transform myself ? Must i use some sort of weapon like Adam?

_- Give me your staff...Now you can transform yourself by calling the power of Grayskull._

- Let's try. BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL, call Teela with her staff above her head.

A great lightning go through the staff and Teela. After that a wizardess had take the place of Teela. She seems older than Teela and she wore a green dress with Grayskull's symbol in the back. She smile at Adam and transform herself at a falcon. She take flight and land in Adam's arm. A second later Adam found Teela in his arm.

- It's interesting, say him.

_- Prince, transform yourself in your He-man form. The sun eclipse had begun. Your castel will be attacked within the next half hour._

- An attack ? By whom ?

_- We don't have much time. Please transform yourself and come with me. You must come too my lady and you too master Cringer._

Without another word Adam transform himself in his alter- ego and the three of them follow the shadow deep inside the castel.

...

After two hours the sun was hidding completly by the two moon and all the evil feel their power growing. They look at the other to see if they feel the same and if their is no weaker in the group.

- Enough ! Say Skeletor. This eclipse give us the same amount of power. Stop to be fool. We must attack the castle now!

This is the most impressive army of evil that Eternia had ever seen and they all make their way to castel Grayskull. After half an hour the army stand in front of the drawbridge of castel Grayskull.

- Are you ready Evil-lyn ? Open this damn drawbridge !

- We must better don't do that, say the wizardess.

- You dare to disobey me !

- No master, but i have a bad feeling about this.

- I don't give a damn about your feeling ! Now OPEN this drawbridge or pay for your desobeidiance.

- All right master i open it.

With this Evil- lyn cast a spell to the drawbridge who lowered immediatly.

- It's too easy, muttered the evil woman.

- Good now let's go to take the power for us.

All the vilain run into the castel wall except for skeletor and Evil-lyn.

- My dear Evil-lyn are you sure you don't want to come here with us ?

- Absolutly sure.

- Good, like you wish. But the next time you don't obey me immediatly i warn you that you will pay dreadly for this. Now i don't have time to punish you correctly but be prepared for it when we return to our base.

With this the skull face make his way to the castel without a glance to his minion. Inside the castel there is sound of crashing furnitur and falling walls. Skeletor smile for himself. This fools don't know where the true power is but him.

- I have nothing to be afraid, say Lyn after Skeletor departur. You will never leave this castel alive. Now it's time to me to find an other life. Maybe father is right. Maybe i must try to live a life in the good side. Now Evil-lyn is dead, i'm just Lyn.

With this the woman make her way to the sand of time. She must talk to her father. her evil life is dead.

...

The shadow had guid Adam and his friend to a small hiding room. He had open a wall and ordered to them to go to this room. They had heard the drawbridge lowered and the shadow had hurried them. When the door of the room had been closed, the four people found themself in the dark.

_- I want your help. We must cast a powerfull spell, the one Allam of Grayskull had always refuse his wife to cast. But now we don't have the choice._

- Why the king don't want to his wife to cast this spell ? Ask Teela.

_- Because this spell is one of the most powerfull spell in all the univers and casting it could have cost the life of his wife. But there is more, this spell kill everybody who had evil mind even the people who once was evil but now make the good._

- Kill !! I was sworn to protect not kill.

_- We don't have the choice. If we don't cast this spell, the evil force will destroy the castel and after that there is nothing who can stop them to have all Eternia at them feet._

- But killing ! I can't !

- Me neither.

- I...don't...want...to.

_- There is an other solution. It's not the best and the castel must lost most of his power. _

- What is it ?

_- We can trap them in a magic cristal. Their power will be send in the dark emisphere and i'm afraid it destroy all the snake mountain in the process. I don't see another solution._

- But what will happpen to them. Will they stay alive.

_- Yes their soul will be alive in the cristal and for them it will be like if they continue their life as normal as possible without their power.They will live in the same plan of reallity so they don't be alone._

- Knowing them it will be a nightmare for them instead of a blessing.

- Can they escape of the cristal ? ask Teela.

_- No. It's an unbreakable spell. If they try i 'm afraid they die in the process. But without their power they can't try._

- It seems as good as possible to me, say Teela. What do you think Adam?

- I'm not satisfied with this solution but i can't let them get a hold to all Eternia. If you assure me that they don't suffer in the process i'm ready to cast this spell.

_- I can assure you that they don't suffer of it. I think they must think that they have win. The cristal will show them the best life for them. It's like living in a endless dream. Now, are you ready._

- Yes, say a reluctant Adam. Let's do this.

They took the hand, or the pawn, of the others and they concentrate their mind to the spell. They never knew witch time they stay like this but suddently there is no sound in the castel.

_- We... have...win,my master. You can return to your home. I was happy to have see you again._

The spirit open the door again and Adam and Teela see the most incredible thing of all Eternia. All inside of the castel there is cristal statue of most of the evil of the planet. They found Skeletor statue near by the place where the orb of the Elders was. All the statue wore the same evily joy and it's little frightened to see. Cringer had let his friend search all around the castel after he had seen the beastman statue and have an heart attack at the sight. After one hour they have seen the statue of all the vilain in Eternia except for Evil-lyn.

- I wonder where she is, say Teela.

- I don't know but if she hide and make no evil thing, i think i let her live her life like she want.

- Yes, you're right. So, what do we do now. I think Eternia don't need the help of He-man and she-ra.

- She-ra ? ask a smiling prince.

- I must have another name when i transforme myself. It will be a bit strange if you call me Teela in the battle.

- Indeed. but i don't think we must worried about that for now.

- You don't know. An other evil can appeared and we must protect our planet.

- For now we must speak to our parent and chose where we will live.

_- You can take your time. Come here when you have made your choice. I guard the castel for you since then._

- Let's go. Teela, Cringer, we are waited.

To be continued.

There is just a short epilogue and this story is finish. Sorry for the reader who love battle scene but i'm really bad at this even in french, so don't expected much from me for this point. I hope you have loved this. You know what to do : REVIEW.


	13. Epilogue

That's the final. I hope you have as much joy with reading this story as i have with writing it. I let you enjoy the last chapter.

Epilogue

Far away from the battle in castel Grayskull another sort of battle happen in the palace. Duncan had recover all his memories and saying that he is not happy by what he had remember is an understatment. He look at Teelana with eyes full of anger. His facial expression stunned the king. Never before he had seen his friend in such a state and he don't understand why Duncan is so angered. Sure the depart of Adam and Teela had let them all in the dark but there is no reason to be so angry.

- What happen Duncan ? Ask the King. Are you all right ?

- Ask my wife, answer Man-at-arm. Normaly she know what i think.

- Your wife ?! Exclaim at the same time the king and the queen.

- So you two are wedded. It's wonderfull. But why haven't you say this before ? Ask the queen.

- Because i can't remember, courtesy of my "wife".

- What the two of you are you talking about ?

- Excuse me sir, say Duncan. May i introduce my wife Teelana, ex-sorceress of Grayskull, to you.

- You are marry with the sorceress of Grayskull ! What a shocking news ! Since when ?

- Almost twenty three years.

- For so long ! But, i don't understand, why haven't you tell us anything after Skeletor and his minion are jailed in the dark hemisphere. Before that i understand, but after ?

- Because at this time i don't remember anything. Do you remember the leave i have ask a few month before the battle in the hall of wisdom ?

- Yes i remember, you have return of this leave with a baby. Teela your adopted daughter.

- Not his adopted daughter, say for the first time Teelana. Our daughter. Duncan's and mine.

- What ? It's really the day of the revelations.

- I was so afraid that you will hate her because of me that i have think the better solution is that you forget all about me and you, continue the sorceress like if the king had say nothing.

- How can i have hate my own daughter. it's insane !

- My father had hate me because i was the sorceress daughter. I know that sooner or later you will hate me and her like him. Since the death of sorceress Veena, no sorceress of Grayskull can have an happy wedding life. Veena was so griefed by the death of her husband that she don't want any of the next sorceress who take the mantel of the sorceress of Grayskull to be happy with a man. The only time of happiness who is allow to them is before they give birth to a successor. After that the spell casting upon the castel hit the sorceress and her loved one and transform the love in hate. I have studdied that and the only way to spare you this was to erase the memory of all my existance.

- I don't know about this. How can i trust you now ?

They are so busy to discuss that the forget to notice that the king and the queen had left the room a few minutes ago when they had heard the voice of Teela and Adam in the garden.

- I don't know Duncan but i have always love you. Overwise i don't have let you raise Teela. I'm really proud of her. You really was the best father she can have.

- Does she know the truth ? Does she know that i'm her real father ?

- Yes. I have tell her this three night ago. She want to discuss of this with you the next morning, but she can't.

- Yes, sigh Duncan, Cringer's spell. I can't believe the scary of everything Cringer is a powerfull sorcerer.

- Me too, chuckled Teelana. You can't imagine what shock it was to me when he had talking to me the first time.

- I can imagine clearly.

- Duncan, i know it will take time but do you think we can have a chance to be together again.

- I don't know, maybe. For now we have a daughter who want both of her parent. After we just let the time heal the wound. I understand your reason but now i can't fully accept them. Let me time.

- All right. Now i must go to discuss with Marlena.

- I really don't envy you.

...

Time have pass. A year after the battle known as "the final battle with the evil" by the people, two people make their way to the castel. Teela and Adam have make their choice. In the first time they have been too busy with their parent to have time to think about the question the spirit of the castel had ask them. But after a time things seems have settle down and the two have time to discuss of this privatly. They don't have say a word to their parent about Teela's new capacity, but people seems to have notice that each time He-man show up he was in company of a sorceress. teela had seen the pitty look the masters show to her and it had make her smile. Surely they had thinking that He-man had betray their love and they are sad for her.

- You know, say Teela. I think the masters think that you had play with my heart.

- What do you mean ? Mekanek and the other had say to me that they are happy for us, no longer than the last week.

- Not you, your other you. You know big muscle man.

- Ah him. Yes i know. Almost all the masters are angry with me about this, except Buzz-off who think that it's a real good joke.

- And they are angry with me too. They don't want to talk with me. they call me the stealer in my back.

- You can chose it for the new name.

- You had never love the "she-ra" name. That's why you had call me" Veenala " on my first apparition. Now i am known by this name.

- I'm guilty. I don't know why but i don't think that the name of She-ra suit you well and like you are the reincarnation of queen Veena i have think that this name is the right for you. i don't want angered you but you had your pay back too. I don't know what to do when you had call me Allam in front of all the masters.

- It was quite laughtable at this time. Are you sure Adam that we made the good choice ?

- Yes, i am. I don't see how i can be the King of Eternia and the King of Grayskull at the same time. It is too diffucult for one person, or maybe two, continue the prince in a wisper, and i don't want to disappointed my father again.

- So we tell him that he must be the guardian of the power of the castel and wake up only if we call him.

- It's the better choice. The castel will be stand in an other dimension, so anything on Eternia can claimed his power. The spirit had told us that it is a solution and i think it will be for the best.

- your right. And there is another advantage at this solution. I don't have to see this horrible statues anymore.

- Teela ! You know if the name i have give you bothered you so much i have another idea to you.

- What ? What a curious change of topic !

Adam seems a little flushtered as he leaned near Teela. He say a few word in Teela's ear and the young woman become as red as her hair.

- What do you think ? Ask a very nervous Adam.

After a long moment of total silence, Adam lowered his head and make his way again to the castel.

- Come on Teela. Forget it.

He walk a little but soon he turn around to see Teela in the same place than before. It is like if she had become a staue herself.

- Teela ? Are you all right ?

Finally she can found again her speak and she give to adam the most beautifull smile he had ever seen.

- My parent will have a public wedding in a few month. We can't spoil their day. We must wait a little longer.

- So it means that you will ?

Only a laught answer him.

END.

I have FINISH. I have two or three other story in progress so if i have the courage and good review i post it but don't expect too much. I think i will post the first chapter and wait to see what you think about it. Please review to tell me if you have liking this story. Goodbye.


End file.
